The Reunion of Two Pilots
by Kasey Sanada
Summary: This is the original. I'm rewriting it, but this version will stay up until it's completed.
1. The Reunion of Two Pilots Character Guid...

The Reunion of Two Pilots  
Character Guide  
  
Christina Yashima/Hannah Yuy: Christina is a fifteen year old OZ captain, and the youngest to ever hold that position. When her older brother Amuro tells her that she has a twin brother and that he is the pilot for the Gundam Wing Zero, she leaves OZ, changes her name to Hannah Yuy, joins up with her brother Heero and falls in love with another Gundam pilot. Hannah had waist length dark brown hair but cuts it to shoulder length upon joining the Gundams and colbat blue eyes. She pilots the Gundam Dragonfire and then later Gundam Dragonfire ZERO.  
  
Amuro Yashima: Amuro is Christina's nineteen year old brother and is a OZ 2nd Lieutenant. Though he is unsure at first, he tells his sister about a Gundam pilot being their long lost brother, but then sits back as she fights against them and then joins the Gundam pilots soon after with his girlfriend Lucrezia, making his friendship with Milliardo Peacecraft rocky. Amuro has short blondish brown hair and bright colbat blue eyes. Even after leaving OZ, he continues to pilot his trusty Taurus mobile suit.  
  
Kasey Sanada: Kasey is a fifteen year old that is undercover as a OZ cadet but is soon discovered by Duo to be another Gundam pilot brought in by Professor G to pilot the new Gundam Starburst. Much of her past is a mystery so not much is know about her. Kasey has waist length raven black hair that she wears in a loose braid and tiger blue eyes. 


	2. The Reunion of Two Pilots Prologue

(I do not in anyway own Gundam Wing. It is owned by the people of Bandai and Sunrise. I only own my two characters, Christina and Amuro.)  
  
Kasey: Ohayo minna, and welcome to the first chapter of my Gundam fic, "The Reunion of Two Pilots". It's been over a year since I first wrote this, but I thought it was time for me to revise it a bit. For those of you that are new to this fic, I'd like you all to me my character, Hannah.  
Hannah: (looks up from a Gundam 0079 comic) Ohayo (goes back to reading)  
Kasey: (sweatdrops) Hannah, couldn't you be a little bit nicer?  
Hannah: (raises an eyebrow) After everything you have done to me since you started writing this? I think not.  
Kasey: (sweatdrops even more) Uh.... I think I better just get to the story.  
Hannah: Yeah, I think you better.  
Kasey: Here is the revised prologue to "The Reunion of Two Pilots".  
  
The Reunion of Two Pilots  
By Kasey Sanada  
  
Prologue  
  
She could hear the rain pouring down hard outside her window. When the downpour first started, she almost decided not to go through with her plan, but the thought soon left her. She had waited for the right moment to do it and she wasn't going to back down now. She checked her backpack to make sure she had everything she needed and when she was satisfied that she did, she picked up the sealed envelope from her desk and put it gently on her pillow. As she walked over to the window to climb out it, she glanced over at a picture frame on her night stand. In the frame was a picture of herself and her brother taken just months before. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she remembered that day...  
  
Three months earlier...  
"Christina, I'm so proud of you!" a young man dressed in a OZ uniform cried out happily as he picked up his baby sister and twirled her around.  
Christina Yashima burst out laughing, "Amuro! Put me down! Stop making such a big deal out of it!"  
Amuro put Christina down and took her face into his gloved hands,   
"But it is a big deal, and you know it. I mean, how often does a 15-year old become an OZ captain?"  
"Your brother is right Christina. You should be very proud of your accomplishment. I know I am."  
Christina looked down at her boots and blushed. She knew who that   
voice belonged to. "Thank you, Colonel Zechs."  
'Amuro and Zechs are right,' she thought. 'I'm the youngest ever to hold the rank of captain. I should be happy. I guess I'm a little upset that Amuro is still a 2nd Lieutenant when he's 4 years older than me.' She was taken out of her thoughts when she felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Zechs smiling at her.  
"I know it will be an honor fighting along side you, Captain, as it has been with your brother," he said as he saluted to her.  
Christina smiled as she saluted back, "No Colonel, the honor is all mine."  
'Wow, he's got such a great smile.' Christina thought. 'I've always wondered what he looks like under that mask.' She did an inward sigh. "Wish I was a little older. Then maybe I would have a chance.'  
"Colonel Zechs, Captain Yashima," They both turned to see Lieutenant Lucrezia Noin.  
"What is it Noin?" Zechs asked her. Christina looked at her curiously.  
"We just found out the name of Gundam Pilot 01," she stated. "His name is Heero Yuy. We also found out that he is about the same age as Captain Yashima. Here is a picture of him that we were able to get ahold of." She handed the picture to Christina. She continued to talk but Christina had stopped hearing everything around her the minute she looked at the face of the gundam pilot. Staring back at her was a boy that looked so much like her it frightened her. Amuro heard her gasp.  
"What's wrong kiddo?" he asked her softly. She said nothing as she handed him the picture. He took one look at it and his face went white.   
Zechs noticed that both of them were unusually quiet. "Amuro, Christina, are you two feeling alright?"  
Christina, who was still in shock, didn't answer him. Amuro, shook out of his shock a little quicker. "No sir, I'm fine, but I think I should take Christina back to her room."  
Zechs nodded, "Yes please do." He tilted Christina's chin so she could look into his worried eyes. "Christina, I do hope you feel better."  
Christina could do nothing but nod. Amuro put his arm around Christina's waist and led his shocked little sister to her room.  
  
"Christina, are you alright?" Amuro asked in a worried voice as he sat her down on her bed.  
"Why does he look so much like me?" Christina asked him softly, not answering his question.  
Amuro sighed. His parents had told him just before they died this would happen sooner or later. He had just hoped it was later. "Kiddo, mom and dad told me something just before they died that they wanted me to tell you when you older..."  
"Let me guess. I have a brother, don't I?" she said, only giving a side glance look at Amuro.   
Amuro nodded. "A few months before you were born, Dad had been working for the people who were building the gundam suits. They said they were going to need a pilot to test the suits but they wanted someone that had no experience with mobile suits."  
"Meaning they wanted a child," the young captain said bluntly.  
"Yes," the young man said. "They at first were going to use me. But I already had some experience with mobile suits, having Dad taught me. Then mom said, knowing it was for a good cause, that she would let them have their next child. She knew she was having twins so she said she and dad would let them have the oldest one."  
Christina shook her head. "I can't believe they would do that," she said, tears forming in her eyes.  
"And the rest of the story I think you already know. Your twin brother was born first and he was trained to be..."  
"The perfect solider." Christina whispered. She turned her back to Amuro. "I think I need to be alone for awhile."  
Amuro got up from the bed. "I'm sorry you had to hear it this way," he said softly as he kissed his sister on the forehead.  
She looked up at Amuro and gave him a small smile, "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault."  
Her brother smiled back at her and left the room.  
Christina sighed as she layed back on her bed. This was just great. She just found out that her long lost twin brother was a wanted Gundam pilot. Damn, what was Colonel Zechs going to say? Just then someone knocked on her door. Christina sat up. "Who is it?"  
"It's Colonel Zechs. Mind if I come in Christina?"  
"No, come on in sir."  
The door opened and the person that walked in almost took Christina's breath away. It was Zechs, true. But this time he didn't have his mask on. And he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen.  
  
"Colonel Zechs?" Christina said, flabergasted. "Is that really you?"  
Zechs chuckled. "I guess I look a little different without the mask, huh?" His face turned serious when he saw Christina looking down at the floor. "Christina, are you feeling alright?"  
"Huh? Oh, yes. I'm fine," she said, still not looking up at him.  
Zechs sat down on the bed next to her. "You don't sound fine. Please, tell me what me what's wrong."  
Christina looked up and what he saw made his heart break. Tears were streaming down her face. "Oh, Zechs!" she cried as she threw her arms around his waist.  
Zechs was startled for a moment before wrapping his arms around the weeping girl. They sat like for awhile before he asked, "What is it that troubles you so, little one?"  
Christina told him everything that Amuro told her, except the part about her twin brother being a Gundam pilot. "And I don't know what to do Zechs," Christina said. "I want to find him, but I don't want to hurt Amuro." She looked away from Zechs.  
Zechs startled her when he took her face into his hands. "Now you listen. I know Amuro, and I know that he would want you to be happy." He wiped the tear-streaked face with his thumb. "I know I want you to be," he said as he lowered his lips to hers.  
Christina froze for a moment before returning the kiss. She use to dream about this happening and now it finally was. She wimpered softly as he slowly slipped his tounge in her mouth and they soon were engaged in a dance that only lovers knew. He broke off the kiss and she looked at him with a dazed look in her eyes. "Zechs, why..."  
He put a finger to her lips to silence her. "What? You couldn't see that I have feelings for you?" he asked with a small smile on his face.  
Christina shook her head. "I always thought you thought of me as a sister, I mean with our ages and all that."  
Zechs runs a hand through her waist long brown hair. "Four years isn't that big of a difference after awhile, Christina." He leans forward to kiss her again and she meets him halfway. That one simple kiss was enough to tell each other how they felt. The kiss soon became very heated as Zechs   
started to unbutton Christina's uniform jacket. He pauses and breaks the kiss again. "Christina, are you sure you want to do this? We can stop if you want."  
Christina held Zechs' gaze for what seemed forever, then said, "I've never wanted anything more then this right now." She leaned over till their noses touched. "I love you Zechs Merquise." she whispered.  
"I love you too Christina Yashima," was the last thing said before Zechs' lips decended on hers once again and a night of passion began.  
  
"BRRRRIIIINNNNGGG!!!!!!!"  
Christina tiredly leaned over to turn off the alarm and started to go back to sleep when she felt a weight draped over her. She looked over and saw Zechs sleeping soundly with a smile on his face. A smile fell over her own face as she remembered last night's events. She snuggled up closer to him, loving the sound of his heart beat. She felt a stir beneath her and then felt two arms wrap around her. Christina looked up and saw Zech looking at her, smiling. "Morning love," he said as he kissed her softly on the lips.  
"Morning," Christina replied, resting her head on his chest.   
Zechs began to softly stroke her hair. After a few minutes he asked, "Do you regret what happened last night?"  
Christina got up to sit on his chest and leaned over till she was an inch away from his face and said, "What do you think?" before she kissed him firmly on the lip. Zechs returned the kiss full force.  
They were still kissing when the door to her bedroom open. Neither of the notice it till a voice broke the silence. "Took you guys long enough to get together."  
Christina and Zechs both jumped when they heard the voice. They both looked over to see Amuro grinning like a tiger that just found it prey. Christina covered her top half with the blanket.  
"Amuro, don't you know the meaning of the word 'knock'?" Christina said, giving him a death glare.  
"Um, let me think for a moment," Amuro said as he tapped his chin. Then he grinned. "Nope, never heard of the word."  
"Dork!" Christina cried out as she threw a pillow at her not-so-loved at the moment brother. Amuro laughed as he dodged it. Zechs chuckled. "And you!" she said as she punched her lover in the arm. "Don't you laugh at me or you ain't getting anymore, got it buster?"  
Zechs chuckled again before kissing the young captain on the forehead. "Got it love." He turned to Amuro, "So what's up? Or did you just come here to embarrass your sister and I?"  
"Treize wanted me to come get you so he could talk to you about Gundam pilots. He needs you right away."  
"Alright. Tell him I'll be there in half an hour."  
Amuro mocked saluted him, "Gotcha boss." He turned to his sister, "I'll see you later, right?" Christina nodded. "Kay, catcha later guys," he said as he shut the door behind him.  
Zechs got up from the bed and stretched, "Well better get ready. Care to join me?" he asked Christina with a evil grin.  
"Don't press your luck." Christina retorted as she threw a pillow at him.  
Zechs laughed as he dodged it. "Ok, ok."  
"And hurry up. I need to take one too."  
"Yea, yea." he answered as he shut the bathroom door.  
Christina layed back down on the bed and zoned out as she listened to the sound of the shower running. 'I can't believe this is really happening. Me, together with Zechs. Now only if...'  
"Love?" Christina snapped out of her daydream and saw that Zechs was already dressed. "I'm leaving ok?"  
"Oh, ok. I'll see you later then right?"  
"Of course." he smiled as he bent down to kiss her. "Nothing could keep me away from you." He turned to walk out the door. Before he left he said. "Remember what I told you ok?"  
Christina nodded. "Ok."  
"Love you." he said as shut the door.  
"Love you too." she whispered.  
  
The present...  
Christina wiped the tear off her face, swearing to herself that she would never cry again. She took one last look at the picture before climing onto the window ledge. She took one more look at her bedroom and then said softly, "Goodbye, Amuro. Goodbye, Zechs. Please forgive me." And then she was gone.  
"Christina, you in there?" The door opened and in walked Amuro. He took one look at the open window and smiled sadly. "Be careful, oneechan. Find our brother." he whispered.  
  
"Shit!" Christina swore as the rain poured down hard on her. She finally found a building where she could hide under till the rain stopped. She leaned against the wall and brushed her wet hair out of her face. "How the hell am I going to find Heero if I don't know where the hell he is?"  
"I can tell you where he is my dear."  
Christina spun around and saw a man with white hair and a mancanical arm. "Who are you?"  
"I am Doctor J," the man said, "And you must be Heero's twin sister, Christina."  
Christina raised a eyebrow. "You know about me?"  
Doctor J nodded, "And I think it's time you met your brother. It's also a good thing I found you. I need a pilot for the new Gundam I just build."  
"But I'm a OZ solider. How do you know you can trust me?" she asked.  
Doctor J shrugged, "You're Heero's sister. That's good enough for me."  
"Ok, but I can't fight with this name. Oz will know it's me." Christina said, not believing what she was doing. Just then a car drove up and stopped in front of them.  
Doctor J opened the door and ushered the young girl inside. "Haven't you ever heard of a code name?"  
"Code name?"  
"Yes, you see, Heero Yuy is your brother's code name."  
"Really?" she asked in disbelief. Her life was getting stranger by the minute.  
Doctor J nodded again. "So we'll just give you a code name similar to his. Got any ideas?"  
Christina thought for a moment. Finally she said, "How about Hannah? That's about as close as I can get."  
The car stopped and Doctor J and Christina got out. "Hannah Yuy? That's got a nice ring to. Okay, from now on you'll be know as Hannah Yuy. Got it?"  
Christina hesitated, "I don't know. I feel like I'm betraying my brother and Zechs."  
"How do you know they haven't betrayed you already?  
Christina looked at him sharply, "What do you mean?"  
Doctor J starting walking towards a room. Christina followed him. "What did they tell you when you joined OZ my dear?"  
Christina thought for a moment. "They told me that OZ was fighting for the good of the colonies and for Earth."  
Doctor J shook his head at her as he unlocked the door and opened it. "That's what they tell everyone, but really what they're trying to do is rule both Earth and the colonies."  
Christina looked into Doctor J's eye and insantly knew he was telling the truth. She closed her eyes and when she opened them even Doctor J looked afraid. She had a look that could kill even the coldest man. Never in her life had she been so pissed. First her parents lied to her, now Amuro and Zechs. THAT was the last straw. "No more," she whispered. "They're going to pay for this." She grinned evily.  
"Christina?"  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN!" she yelled with fire in her eyes. Doctor J backed away. "From now on I am known as Hannah Yuy. Got it?  
J smiled, "Yes of course Hannah."  
Hannah smiled back. "Now what about this Gundam?"  
"You're standing right in front of it."  
Hannah looked up and gasped when she saw it. It looked much like 01   
but had what looked like a whip in it's hand instead of a sword. "This is Gundam 06, giving it a name is up to you. You're first mission: To distroy the OZ base that's located in Australia."  
Hannah nodded, a wicked smile appearing on her face. "Mission Accepted."  
Doctor J turned to walk out of the room, "But first things first. We should introduce you to your new teammates. They should all be here now."  
"Let's go then," she said as she followed him out of the room. As she followed him she smiled a real smile, 'And I finally get to meet my twin brother.'  
  
Kasey: So how did you like it? Email me at kasey_sanada@hotmail.com and tell me what you think, or just place a review. See you next chapter!  
Hannah: (rolls her eyes) Geez I wonder what's going to happen to me next.  
Kasey: (narrows her eyes) Something bad if you don't shut up. 


	3. The Reunion of Two Pilots Chapter One

(I do not in anyway own Gundam Wing. It is owned by the people of Bandai and Sunrise. I only own my two characters, Christina and Amuro. Now on with the story!!)  
  
Kasey: Ohayo minna! I'm sooooo happy you made it to Chapter One! That means I did something right! Also in this chapter, all five Gundam Boys make their wonderful entrance!  
Duo: Hiya babe! (hugs Kasey tightly)  
Kasey: Duo....can't....breath.....  
Duo: Oh, gomen (releases Kasey from his death grip)  
Kasey: (still gasping) Thanks, now while I try to catch my breath, enjoy chapter two!  
  
The Reunion of Two Pilots  
By Kasey Sanada  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Maxwell!"  
"Oh come on Fei! Learn to take a joke!"  
Heero Yuy opened one of his eyes as he watched Duo Maxwell and Wufei Chang fight. Actually, more like Wufei fighting while Duo just stood there grinning. Heero sighed. This was happening more often these days.  
"Can't you ever shut up for five minutes Maxwell?" Wufei bellowed.  
Duo scratched his head, "Don't know Wu-man." He grinned. "As much as you deny it, my endless chatter is one of the things you love about me."  
"Maxwell..." the young Chinese pilot growled.  
Quatre Raberba Winner rubbed his temples. "Can't you guys go one day without fighting?"  
A soft voice with a faint French accent spoke up, "It they didn't fight everyday," Trowa Barton stated, folding his arms across his chest "I doubt they could go on with their lives," Quatre shook his head, smiling.  
"Hn," was all Heero said. He stuck his hand in his back pocket and pulled out a worn picture. Looking back at him was a girl that looked about 12 years old. Doctor J told him that the young girl was his twin sister, which surprised him to no end. He had always thought his family had died. But not only did he have a sister that was still alive, he also had an older brother. But what shocked him the most was that they were both OZ pilots. 'They just better not get in my way,' he thought, 'I wouldn't want to have to kill them.'  
"Hey Heero!" Heero was shook out of his thoughts. He looked and saw Duo grinning at him. "Watcha looking at?"  
Heero shoved the picture back in his pocket. "Nothing."  
The young pilot of Deathscythe rose his eyebrow. "Oh really? Didn't look like nothing to me. Looked more like a girl. Who is she, your girlfriend? Boy, would that piss Relena off."  
Heero shoved past the braided baka, "None of your damn business."  
"Well, excuse me for living." Duo put his hands behind his head, "Does anyone know why the hell we're here for?"  
"Something about a new pilot, I heard."  
Quatre turned to Trowa, "Really? Why would we need a new pilot for?"  
"Most likely for a new suit." Wufei stated bluntly, folding his arms.  
"Well put, Mr. Chang" The five pilot turned to see Doctor J standing in front of them. "For you are indeed correct."  
"Yo, Doctor J! Where's this new guy you've been talking about?" Duo asked.  
"Hey! Who said I was going to be a guy?"  
The five male gundam pilots looked over to the door and saw a girl with brown hair that went past her shoulders, and colbat blue eyes, leaning against the door frame.  
"A woman?" Wufei raised his eyebrows, not trying to think that he found the girl quite attractive.  
"Hey isn't that the same girl from your picture Heero?" Duo asked, as the others turned to look at him. But Heero didn't answer them, because he had already past out on the floor.  
  
"What?!"  
"Christina's gone," Amuro repeated sadly to Zechs.  
Zechs slammed his fist onto the desk, "Well, then, we'll just find her and bring her back!" He was already heading towards the door when Amuro grabbed his arm and spun him around. Zechs gave him a dirty look.  
"Look, I know how much you love her. I love her too, but we have to let her find Hee... her brother." Amuro couldn't let him know about Heero, not just yet. He put a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "You have to trust her Milliardo."  
Milliardo sighed and let his shoulders slump. "I do trust her. I just miss her, Amuro."  
Amuro nodded sadly and patted his friend's shoulder, "I know, buddy. I do too."  
  
"Hey guys, he's waking up!"  
Heero slowly opened one of his eyes and saw his four comrads looking at him worriedly. "What happen? And why the hell do I have this headache?"  
"You passed out. Are you alright? Are you sick? Are you..."  
"Duo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut the hell up!" Heero tried to sit up but someone held him down. A soft voice said, "Don't try to sit up yet. You'll make the headache worse. Believe me, I know what it feels like."  
Heero looked up and saw the girl smiling softly down at him. "It's you," he whispered.  
"So you know who I am huh?"  
Quatre looked at the girl then looked at Heero. "Heero, who is she?"  
Heero stared at the girl and smiled. "She's my sister."  
The four other pilots did a double take, "What!!"  
  
"Lady Une, have you found her yet?"  
"No, Mister Treize, but we are still looking."  
Treize put his glass to his lips, "Very well, but find her quickly."  
Une bowed down, "As you wish, sir."  
Treize looked out the window as Lady Une left the room. "I don't care how long it take me to find you," he whispered. "I will find you my love," He stared out at the deep blue sky. "I will find you Christina."  
  
"Your sister?!" Quatre looked at Heero and then at the girl again. "Now that you mention it, you guys do look alike."  
"All the way down to the hair and eyes," Trowa added.  
Wufei said nothing, he just continued to stare at the beautiful brunette. The girl then picked that moment to look at Wufei and gave him a small smile. Wufei blushed and looked away, 'Get a hold of yourself, Chang. Women are nothing but trouble. You must be strong, for Nataku.'  
"Hey Wu-man! Whatcha zoning out about?" Wufei fell over as Duo slapped him on the back.  
Wufei gave Duo a dirty look, "Maxwell..."  
Trowa and Quatre gave each other pained looks as if to say, 'not again'. A giggle escaped and the four of them turned to see the new girl laughing. "Are those two always like this?" she asked, still giggling.  
Quarte nodded sighing. "It was like Trowa said earlier, It they didn't fight everyday, we doubt they could go on with their lives."  
The girl just laughed harder as Duo and Wufei gave Quatre and Trowa evil glares. "Hey Doc, I think I'm going to like working with these guys. "They're a riot."  
"Yea that's reminds me," Duo stopped fighting with the others to look at the mystery girl. "What's your name anyway?"  
"I'll tell you in a sec," she told Duo. She looked down at Heero, "You think you can stand up now?"  
"Yeah," Heero stood up slowly, but even that made his head spin.  
Wufei crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "So, are you going to tell us your name or not?"  
The girl jumped up off the floor and plopped into a chair nearby. "Well sure, since I know you're not going to stop bugging me until you know it. The name is Hannah Yuy. And don't bother telling me who you are. I already know."  
Trowa raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"  
Hannah nodded. "Yep. Like your name is Trowa Barton. You're of French orgin and you were born on the L3 Colony. You work as a clown in the circus." She turned to Quatre, "You're Quatre Raberba Winner. You're from the L4 Colony and are of Arabic orgin. You're the heir to your family's company and you have twenty-nine sisters. You," Hannah said, pointing to Duo, "are Duo Maxwell. You're from the L2 Colony and you are of American orign. You work in mechanic and salvage operations, and sometimes in field crops." She grinned as she saw Duo's mouth drop. "The cute guy behind me in the corner is Wufei Chang." She swung her chair to face the blushing Gundam pilot. "You're from Colony L5 and are of Chinese orgin. You're a expert in martial arts. And last, but not least," Hannah turned to Heero, "You are Heero Yuy. You are from Colony L1 and are of Japanese orgin. You do odd jobs now and then." She raised an eyebrow slightly. "And what's this thing about you and Relena Peacecraft?"  
Heero turned red as Duo let out a snicker but quickly shut up when Heero glared at him. Quatre looked at Hannah flabergasted, "How did you know all that stuff about us?"  
Hannah pointed her thumb at Doctor J, "He told me."  
"But he didn't know I was French," Trowa protested.  
Hannah put her hands over her head and looked up. "Oh, I figured that out on my own. You have a faint accent, but I could still pick it up." She turned to the Doctor, "So when are we going to go kick some OZ ass? I'm all up and ready for it."  
"Be patient, Hannah. You have to learn how to pilot your Gundam first."  
Hannah rolled her eyes. "Well then, get someone to teach me!"   
Heero looked as his sister in amazement. For someone who cared a lot about OZ, she sure wanted to bring them down fast.  
Doctor J looked at the original pilots. "So, who would like to train Hannah here?"  
Trowa and Quatre shook their heads, "We would but we have a mission to complete." Trowa said.   
"Sorry," Quatre added.  
"So do I," Heero said to Hannah.  
The young ex-OZ captain turn to look at the remaining boys. "So, which one of you is going to have the pleasure of teaching me?" she said, smiling.  
"Well, geez, I would, but Wu-man here is such a better teacher than I could ever be, so Wu, why don't you teach her?" Duo said grinning as he pushed Wufei over to Hannah, knowing full well the Chinese pilot had the hots for the girl.  
"Hn, thanks Maxwell," Wufei muttered before looking up at the new girl and fighting the urge to blush again. 'Remember, Chang, women are nothing but trouble.'  
"Hey, don't worry Wufei, I'm a much better learner then Duo makes me out to be, "Hannah said smiling at him. 'He's so kawaii looking, but after what happen with Zech, I need to watch it with men. I can't... no I won't let myself get hurt again.' She turned and start walking to where the Gundams were held. She call over her shoulder, "You coming?" Wufei said nothing as he followed her.  
When the door shut behind them Duo fought the urge to start laughing again. "Man, that was too easy!"  
Heero wacked Duo over the head, "What the hell are you trying to do?"  
Duo rubbed the back of his head, "Aw, come on, Heero, you can't tell me that you didn't notice the way Wu-man and your sister were looking at each other?"  
Heero had a blank look on his face as he turned to the pilots of Heavyarms and Sandrock. Trowa did nothing but shrugged. Quatre gave Heero a look, "I may be a blonde, but even I noticed it." (no offence to all you blondes. I happen to think very highly of Quatre.)   
Heero thought it over. Wufei and Hannah? That would take some getting use to, if that ever did happen. "Hn," he said.  
"Boys, don't you have some missions to complete?" Doctor J asked, letting them know he was still there. The guys said nothing as the pilots of Sandrock, Heavyarms, and Wing Zero left to complete their missions. The doctor then turned to Duo, "Your Deathscythe should be repaired in the next day or two, Duo, so why don't you just relax."  
Duo gave the doctor his trademark grin, "Cool!" As he turned to walk out of the room he though, 'But I'll be too busy getting Wu-man and Hannah-chan together to relax."  
  
"So this is what I have to do to work my beam cannon?"  
Wufei nodded, trying very hard not to look at her for too long. 'What is it about this girl that has me so attracted to her? I mean, sure, she's got beautiful blue eyes, and a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts... no, I've got to stop thinking these thoughts. I must stay focused on my mission.'  
"...to move my beam saber, right? Wu-kun, did you even hear what I just said?" "Huh, oh yea, beam saber." Wufei muttered, as he tried to make what he just thought true. The girl once know as Christina Yashima looked at the chinese pilot, a worried look in her eyes. 'He's so quiet when he's around me. And why is he always blushing? Even though he looks sweet when he blushes. Wait, I can't be thinking like this. Just a few days ago I thought I was in love with that jackass Zechs. This is just a rebound, yeah, just a rebound.' she thought, trying to make herself believe that.  
"Hey, watcha guys up to?" The two pilots jumped as turned to look Duo grinning like he had something up his sleeve.  
"Maxwell," was all Wufei said, and made himself look like he was more interested in the gundam's control system then he was in Duo.  
"Hello Duo-kun, what's up?" Hannah said as she jumped out of the suit's cockpit. "Shouldn't you have a mission or something?"  
Duo shook his head, making his braid swish back and forth, "Nah, Deathscythe's being repaired and it won't be done for a couple of days." Duo looked up at Hannah's gundam, "Say, pretty good looking gundam you got there. Watcha calling it?"  
Hannah looked back up at her gundam. She notice Wufei looking at her. She smiled, "I don't know. I was thinking about naming it Dragonfire."  
"Dragonfire..." Duo said, tapping his chin, as if he were thinking. He grinned. "I think that's a great name. Don't you think so Wu?"  
"Yeah..." Wufei said softly, looking at Hannah for another moment before he too jumped out of the cockpit.  
"So you finally named your gundam?" Doctor J asked as he entered the hanger.  
"Yes Doctor," she answered.  
"Good, because you and Wufei have a mission to do."  
Hannah perked up at the word 'mission'. "You mean the one in Australia?"  
"The same. You are to blow up the OZ base there, and make sure there are no mobile dolls left either. Got that Wufei?"  
"Hai," the pilot of Altron said.  
Doctor J turn to leave, "Good, then you both best be on your way. Oh and be careful, I heard Zech Merquise is going to be there."  
"Then this mission should be a breeze for you then," Duo grinned. (when is he ever not grinning?)  
Hannah shook her head, "Never underestimate Zech Merquise," she said bluntly, "He's alot smarter then he looks."  
Wufei raised a eyebrow, "How do you know?"  
Hannah's face went slightly blank, "Doctor J had me look up some info on him." she said quickly. "Well let's get going Wu-chan," she said, not realizing what she call him as she got back into Dragonfire's cockpit.  
Duo slapped Wufei on the back, "Hey Wufei, why don't you tell her how you feel. You can just tell she's nuts about you."  
"Maxwell, you can't fall in love with someone in less then a day. So stop trying to get us together." Wufei growled as he turned and marched over to Altron.  
The God of Death's grin just got wider, 'Who said anything about you being in love with her Wu?' Duo thought as Wufei unmistakenly told him his true feelings for Heero's sister.  
  
"Sir, you asked to see us?"  
Treize turned to see Milliardo and Amuro standing in front of his desk, "Yes, Milliardo, Amuro, I have just gotten word that two gundam pilots are being sent to Australia to distroy our base there. You are to stop them and bring them back here."  
"Do you know which two pilot are going to be there?" the young lieutenant asked.  
"No, but I do know they just aquired a new pilot and will most likely be sending into the war soon. Also, any word on Captain Yashima yet?"  
Milliardo shook his head, "But we are still looking for her sir."  
Treize nodded, "Good. You are dismissed."  
The two OZ soilders saluted and left to leave for Australia. As they walked to the hanger where their mobile suits are kept, Amuro thought, 'I just hope the new pilot isn't Christina.'  
  
Kasey: Yeah! Another chapter finished! Aren't I the greatest?  
Hannah: (whispers to Heero) Let's just let her think that.  
Heero: Hn.  
Kasey: (narrows her eyes) I heard that!! Anyway, email me at kasey_sanada@hotmail.com or place a review. See ya next chapter. Ja na!! 


	4. The Reunion of Two Pilots Chapter Two

(Note: I just want you all to know before hand, that in this chapter Trowa and Quatre have a very close bond and they very affectionate towards each other (think Amara/Haruka and Michelle/Michiru in Sailor Moon). If this kind of friendship makes you feel iffy, don't read it. Also, there's quite a bit of swearing. For the rest of you, enjoy chapter two!)  
  
The Reunion of Two Pilots  
by Kasey Sanada  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Mission Complete." Heero said as he finished typing the log for the scientists to read later. He turned his chair towards Quatre, "Hey Quatre, how's Trowa doing? He got hit pretty hard during the fight."  
"I'm finishing wrapping the rest of his wounds now." Quatre tied the gauze that was on Trowa's arm. "Dammit Trowa, you could have killed yourself today. You need to be more careful."  
"I'm sorry," Trowa said softly. "I'm still trying to get the hang of Heavyarms. I still haven't remember all that I lost when I had amnesia."  
Quatre sighed, "I know. I'm sorry I snapped at you. You're my best friend, Trowa. I don't want to lose you. Not like I did my father." The young blonde's eyes filled with tears.  
Trowa put a hand on his friend's cheek, "And you won't. I promise to be more careful. Come now, let me see you smile." Quatre gave him a small smile. Trowa smiled back. "That's my blonde angel," he said as he kissed Quatre gently on the forehead.  
"Hey guys. How the mission go?" The three pilots turned to see Duo walk into the hanger.  
"Better then expected." Trowa winced as he put weight on his right foot. Quatre moved up to him to give him support.  
Heero looked at the American pilot, "Is Hannah around? I want to talk to her about something."  
Duo shook his head, "Hannah and Wufei left for a mission a couple of days ago."  
"Where did they go?" Quatre asked as he got Trowa situated in a chair. Trowa smiled gratefully at him.  
"On a mission somewhere in Australia. They're there to destory a OZ base. They should be back in about a week or so."  
Heero raised a eyebrow. "A mission already? She only just got here. Why one so early?"  
Duo shrugged, "Beats me." He saw Heero head towards the ship where Wing Zero was kept. "Where ya going?"  
Heero turned back to Duo. The American pilot was taken aback. In the emotionless pilot's eyes, there was a glimps of worry in his them. "After them. I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen."  
  
Somewhere in the outback of Australia...  
"Damn, it's hot out here," Hannah wiped some sweat from the back of her neck.  
Wufei took the hair tie out of his hair and gave it to Hannah, "Here, you need it more than I do."  
"But Wufei..." Before Hannah could question him, Wufei got behind her and took her hair in his hands and started to put it in a ponytail. "Don't worry, Yuy, I'll be fine." 'Wow, her hair's so soft. Wait! What am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this!'  
Hannah froze as Wufei touched her hair. As he put her hair up she thought, "His hands feel really nice. And he looks good with his hair down. No! You can't think like this! You'll just get hurt again!'  
"Um, here, your hair's up now," Wufei said as he let go of her hair, reluctantly.  
"Thanks. But are you sure you're gonna be alright with you're own hair down? You look kinda hot." Hannah said, worriedly.  
Wufei got up from the desert floor, "Hn, I told you I'll be fine. Now come on, let get in the base and get this mission over with." He held out his hand to pull Hannah up. Hannah grabbed it. Just as he was pulling her up he thought he heard something. He pulled Hannah up a little harder than he intended as he turned his head to see what the sound was.  
"Hey!" Hannah was yanked up hard and she was slammed into Wufei's chest.  
"Oof!" Wufei turned his head to see what hit him and found himself staring into beautiful colbat blue eyes.  
Hannah stared back into black eyes thid nothing as flew over to get in range for the bomb.  
"Heero!" Hannah cried out before she passed out from the pain.  
"Hannah, hang on!" Heero yelled as he got out Wing Zero's beam saber out so he could fight Zechs. 'I'll make him pay for hurting my sister.' Heero thought, narrowing his eyes.  
  
'What the hell is going on over there,' thought Amuro as he went to open the moniter to ask Milliardo. Just then he saw Wing Zero zoom past him. 'Was that Heero?' He turned on the intercom and what he heard next scared the shit out of him.  
  
"Time to finish the job," Zechs said as he raised his sword to finish the gundam off. But before he could do anything someone yelled over the intercom, "Don't you dare touch my sister!!" Zechs looked to see Wing Zero charging towards him. He didn't have time to think as was slammed away from the mangled Dragonfire.  
Heero grabbed Hannah's gundam and blasted away. As he was getting his sister to safety he heard a big boom. He knew from that that Wufei had completed the mission. A few minutes later he saw Alton next to him. "Hey Chang, did you finish the mission?"  
"Hai," said the Chinese pilot over the intercom. "How's Hannah doing?" Wufei asked, worriedly.  
"Not too good." Heero answered him. "We have to get her back so Quatre can treat her. I don't know how long she has."  
"Then lets go!" Wufei yelled as they blasted towards headquarters. 'I'll kill Zechs if anything happens to her.' Wufei thought angerly.  
  
'What just happened?' Milliardo asked himself in shock. 'Heero has a sister?'  
"Milliardo, what in God's name were you doing? You weren't suppose to kill the pilot!" Amuro yelled. 'Especially if that pilot's my sister! Christina, What in the hell are you thinking?'  
"Amuro, calm down. I didn't kill her. And besides right now we have bigger things to worry about. Like how are we going to explain this to Treize?"  
Amuro looked over at what was suppose to be a OZ base, was now nothing but rubble. "Oh, yeah..." Amuro said grimly as he sank into his seat.  
  
Trowa looked up from the book he was reading when he heard a door slam. "Hey Quatre," he said softly as he shook his blonde angel up, "I think Hannah and Wufei are back."  
Quatre lifted his head off of Trowa's shoulder. "Really? But they shouldn't be back for another couple of days."  
"Maybe they finished early." Duo sugessted as he took a drink of his soda. He dropped his can when he saw Heero, Wufei, and in Wufei hands, a bloody, barely breathing Hannah.  
"Oh my goodness," Quatre cried out when he saw Hannah. Trowa paled.  
"Quatre, can you do something?" Wufei pleaded.  
Quatre nodded, "Follow me." he said as he led Wufei to another room.  
Trowa turned to Heero, "What in Kame's name happen, Heero?" Heero filled the two remaining pilots on what happen. Trowa and Duo were in shock. "I can't believe Zechs would go as far as to do something like that." Trowa said angerly.  
Heero sat in a chair and put his face in his hands, "If only I had gotten there sooner, none of this would have happen"  
"Hey man, it not your fault." Duo said as he sat next to Heero and put a hand on his shoulder.  
Heero snapped his head up, tears streaming down his face. "Yes it is! It's all my fault! I'm her brother! I should have been there to protect her!"  
Duo wrapped his arms around his best friend. "Shh, Heero. It'll be alright." He looked at Trowa in dismay. Trowa shrugged his shoulders helplessly. This is the first time Heero has ever shown this much emotion to anyone. Duo stroke Heero's hair. "She'll be alright. I just know it."  
Heero just continued to cry. He wrapped his arms around Duo's waist. "I can't lose her. She's the only family I have left. I can't lose her again." he whispered.  
All Duo could do was hold his friend as he cried himself to sleep. Duo looked up at Trowa. "What are we going to do Trowa? I've never seen Heero like this. He really cares about Hannah."  
Trowa walked over and sat next to the American, "Well, they are twins. Even though they haven't known each other for very long, I think he knew about her before she even knew about him. I think Hannah is what has kept him alive this long." Trowa looked down at the sleeping Japanese Pilot.  
Duo sighed. He looked over at the room where Quatre and Wufei took Hannah. "Dammit, what's taking them so long?"  
"Be patient Duo." Trowa closed his eyes. "They've only been in there twenty minutes."  
"You know I'm not a patient guy Trowa." He looked down at his best friend. Heero wimpered softly in his sleep. Duo narrowed his eyes, "I'm going to make Zechs pay for doing this to you Heero." His face took on a evil look. "You hear me Zechs? You're going to pay dearly."  
  
"Milliardo, Amuro, I'm quite disappointed with you." Treize looked away from the window and stared at the two of them. They both looked at the floor.  
"Yes, Treize, we know. We didn't know that Heero Yuy was going to show up." Milliardo said with his head still down down.  
"Well, next time I suguest you anticipate his arrival, especially if that new pilot will be there. Do you understand?"  
"Yes sir," the two answered.  
"Good, you are dismissed." Treize turned back to the window. Milliardo and Amuro left the room. "Lady Une?"  
"Yes Mister Treize?" Lady Une looked at the man she loved secretly.  
"I want you to find out all you can about this Hannah Yuy. When you do, report back with it."  
"Yes sir." Lady Une saluted him and left.  
  
Amuro walked down the hall alone toward Lieutenant Noin's room. After the events that happened today, maybe talking to his long-time girlfriend would help. 'I don't understand why Christina would attack us like that,' he thought to himself as he open the door to her room and saw her packing. "Lucrezia," he looked at her questionly, "what's going on?"  
Lucrezia looked at him for a moment before saying, "I'm leaving to help the Gundam pilots."  
Amuro did a double take, "What? But why?"  
"Because I don't believe in what OZ is doing anymore." she replied before turning from him.  
"But they're helping to bring peace to Earth and the colonies," Amuro argured.  
Lucrezia turned back to Amuro, "It that what they been telling you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"OZ is trying to take over the Earth and the colonies for their own greed." Amuro could see tears in her eyes before she turned away again. "I thought I could change their plans. Pretty stupid, huh?"  
Amuro walked up to her. He turned her so they were facing each other. Tears were streaming down her face. He gently wiped them off her face with his hand. "Is what you are telling me the truth?"  
Lucrezia looked into his colbat blue eyes. "Have I ever lied to you before Amuro?"  
Amuro decended his lips to Lucrezia's. Just by that he was telling her that he believe her. They continued to show their love for each other for what seemed hours. They all too soon finally parted. "I can't believe my best friend would lie to me." Amuro said as he held Lucrezia in his arms.  
"I think he has his reasons for doing that," she told him as she listened to his heartbeat.  
"Maybe," he said quietly. 'Now I understand why Christina attacked us.' He didn't realize he said it out loud.  
"Christina attacked you?" Amuro looked down to see Lucrezia have worry in her face. "Why would she do something like that?" Lucrezia was suprised that her best friend would ever attack anyone without reason, espesally her brother and boyfriend.  
Amuro sighed. "I think somehow she found out that OZ wasn't fighting for Earth and the colonies either. And you know how she reacts when people lie to her." He smiled slightly.  
Lucrezia giggled, remembering. When Christina was twelve, she had just joined the OZ academy, and had lost her way to the girls bunk room. Two boys had tricked her into going into the boys side, and when she later found the two boys, she kicked the crap out of them. Nobody ever found out about it except for her and Amuro. Lucrezia stopped laughing when Amuro looked at her grimly. "So what are you going to do?" she asked him.  
"I'm going to go with you, and to join up with my sister and brother."  
Lucrezia looked at her love in shock. "B-Brother?"Amuro nodded before leaning down to capture her lips again. "I'll tell you about it later." he said before their lips touched.  
  
"Amuro, Lucrezia? Where are you?" Milliardo had looked in Lucrezia's room and saw it was empty. 'I wonder where she went to.' he thought as he opened the door to Amuro. He was shocked to see that his room was too empty. He saw a note on the bed. "What this?" Milliardo picked it up and read it. He was shocked at what it said.  
Milliardo,  
Lucrezia and I have decided that we don't believe in what OZ is doing anymore. We are joining up with the Gundam pilots because they too are fighting for what she and I believe in- for peace for both Earth and the colonies. Good bye my friend.  
Amuro  
Milliardo dropped the letter on the bed and went to the window. "Very well Amuro, if this is the way you want it, from now on we'll be enemies. I will find Christina on my own." Milliardo narrowed his eyes. "And we'll destory you and the gundam pilots together."  
  
(Wow, did I ever change the Heero's and Wufei's personallities. Sorry about that, but it's my story and I can do it if I want to. NAH! (j/k) I just wanted to see what I would do to them, and I think I did a pretty good job. Email me at kasey_sanada@hotmail.com and tell me what you think. See you next chapter!!) 


	5. The Reunion of Two Pilots Chapter Three

Kasey: So how do you peeps like my story so far? What's going to happen to Hannah? Is she going to die? Like as if!! She's the main character!  
Hannah: You better believe it!  
Kasey: Uh, Hannah, this is where the author intervenes.  
Hannah: So? And when are you going to put me and Wu-chan together? I'm getting tired of waiting.  
Wufei: So am I!  
Kasey: I'll try to get you guys together this chapter, but I'm not making any promises.  
Hannah: Yeah!! Hey Wu-chan, we better practice for the big scene! (pounces on her soon to be love)  
Wufei: (smirks)  
Kasey: (sweatdrops) Uh, well I better let you get to the story. Here's Chapter Three!!  
  
The Reunion of Two Pilots  
by Kasey Sanada  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Several hours had past and still no news on Hannah. Heero had since woken up but was still upset about the event. Tears were running down his face every now and then and were falling onto Duo's shirt, but Duo barely noticed. He looked over to Trowa, who was just putting the phone back on its hook. "Did you call her?" Duo asked the French pilot.  
"Yea, Relena should be here in about thirty minutes." Trowa sat next to the silent Japanese boy, who's head was laying on Duo shoulder. "How's he doing?"  
Duo looked down at Heero, "He's doing better, but not by much." He growled. "I'm going to make Zechs pay for what he did."  
"It's not going to help any if you kill Zechs." Duo and Trowa were startled to hear Heero speak softly.  
"Well, it sure would make me feel better." Duo grumbled.  
Just then a door slowly opened. The three gundam pilots looked over and saw Quatre come out. Trowa jumped off the couch and walked over to his blond love. "Quatre, how's she doing?"  
"She's doing good. She lost some blood, but not too much to worry about. She also has a few broken bones and bruses, but nothing too serious. She should be fine in a couple of days."  
Duo grinned at Heero, "You hear that Heero? Hannah going to fine." Heero gave his friend a small smile before closing his eyes. "Heero?" Duo sounded frantic.  
Quatre put a hand on Duo's shoulder. "Don't worry Duo. He's most likely exsausted. Let him sleep for a while."  
Duo nodded. Just then they heard a door slam. Relena Peacecraft ran into the room. "Guys, what happened? Is Heero alright?" She gasped at the sight of Heero, with dry tear streaks on his face.  
Heero opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful sight before him. "R-Relena?"  
"Heero!" Relena ran over to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him. Heero put his own arms around her waist and and pulled her close to him. Relena looked up at Quatre, "What happened?"  
Quatre updated Relena on what has happened over the past couple of weeks. "And I finally was able to stablelize Hannah not to long ago. Wufei's in there with her now."  
"I can't believe my own brother could do something like this." Relena said softly as she rested her head on Heero's shoulder, her blonde hair cascading down his body.  
"We couldn't believe it either." The five teenagers looked up to see two people standing in front of the doorway with Doctor J. The one that spoke look over at Relena. "Hello, Miss Relena."  
"Miss Noin? What are you doing here?"  
"We're here to help the Gundam pilots, if they want our help." the man standing next to Lucrezia said. His eyes traveled over to Heero. "Uh, I hate to be the one to tell you guys, but your friend there has passed out."  
"What!" The five friends looked at Heero and he was indeed passed out.  
  
Lady Une walked into Treize's office with the report on Hannah Yuy. She was puzzled to find him not there. 'I wonder where he went to,' Une thought as she placed the report on Treize's desk. She saw a picture of him as a young child with his parents on his desk. She smiled softly. 'He was so sweet looking as a child. But he's more beautiful now.' But what she saw next made her blood boil. Laying next to the frame was a picture of Christina Yashima, taken the day she was made Captain. 'Why does Mister Treize have her picture?'  
"Lady Une?" Une jumped and turned to see Treize standing in front of the open door. "What are you doing in here?"  
"Oh, Mister Treize, I came to give you the information you wanted on Hannah Yuy, sir."  
"Have you been waiting long?" he asked her as he walked over to his desk.  
Une shook her head. "I just got here, sir."  
Treize picked up the report and smiled at his closest friend. Lady Une blushed. "Come now Tamara, you know you need not be formal with me when it just the two of us. Please sit down." he said as he waved at a chair. (So I know she has no known first name, but I got tired of saying Lady Une all the time. I just made one up.)  
Tamara sat down and watched Treize as he sifted through the report. Treize took a quick look the young woman before him. At nineteen, Tamara was quite lovely, with her chestnut brown hair flowing around her face, instead of being up in the braided buns that her hair was usually in. Her brown eyes sparkled with life in the sun-lit room. Knowing Tamara since they were children, Treize knew he could tell her anything. Treize felt his face grow hot.  
Tamara noticed Treize's face grow unusually red. "Treize, are you alright?"  
Treize got some of his composure back. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for the report." He stood up.  
"Uh, no problem." Tamara stood up also. "Is there anything else you need?"  
"Yes. Try to get a picture of this girl. It will probally help in finding out more about her."  
"Yes, sir." Tamara was startled when Treize walked up to her and placed his hand on her arm.  
"Thank you Tamara. I don't what I would do if you weren't here." he said softly as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. When he leaned back he noticed that the young Colonel was blushing prettly.  
"Uh, I better get started on finding that picture." Tamara excused herself and quickly left the office.  
Treize sighed and walked back to his desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a picture of Tamara, taken just a year ago. He then picked up the picture of Christina. Treize sighed again. 'How must I choose when I'm in love with them both?'  
  
Milliardo growled inpaitently. "Howard, isn't the Tallgeese fixed yet?"  
Howard looked up from what he was working on. "We're about 80% complete. We're upgrading it while we're fixing it, so it'll be another couple hours before it's finished Zechs."  
Milliardo sighed and leaned against the wall. Having to wait to find Christina was aggervating. He missed having her in his arms, seeing her cheerful face which always made him feel better. 'Christina,' Milliardo swore to himself, 'I'll find you if it's the last thing I do.'  
  
"Heero, wake up!" Relena tried to stay calm, but was quickly losing the battle.  
"Hey I have an idea," Duo said. He stood over Heero and slapped him right across the face.  
Heero yelped as he was woken up by a hard jolt to his right cheek. He sat up quickly and glared angerly at Duo. "What the hell was that for?"  
"We had to wake you up somehow. Aak!!" Duo backed away as Heero threatened him with his fist.  
"Dammit Duo, if you weren't my best friend, I would had killed you by now."  
Duo blinked then grinned. "Hey man, you know you love me!"  
"Hn," was all Heero said, but he had a small smile on his face. He then remember something. "Where's Hannah?"  
"Oh, she's in the back room recovering from the fight." Quatre said.  
"Is she alright?" The young man that came in with Lucrezia asked with a hint of worry in his voice.  
"Yeah, she will be, no thanks to Zechs," Trowa growled.  
The young man shook his head sadly, "I know. I'm very sorry for what Zechs did. Had he known that was my sister, he wouldn't had attacked her gundam."  
"YOUR SISTER?" Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Relena cried out.  
Relena looked at the young man, "Then that would mean..."  
"He's my brother," Heero replied softly.  
Quatre turned to look at the man curiously. Now that he looked at him, he did look alot like Heero. He was taller, about 5'7'' with short blondish brown hair and bright colbat blue eyes.  
The young man nodded. "That's right. I'm yours and Chr... Hannah's older brother Amuro," he said, almost giving away Christina's identity away. 'I'll let her tell them.'  
Heero looked Amuro square in the eyes. "Why did our parents give me away?" he asked in almost a pained voice.  
Amuro sighed and began to tell the long story to his brother.  
  
Wufei was in a chair not to far away from Hannah's bed. He rested his chin in his hand, not taking his eyes off the sleeping girl. What was it about her that he found so attractive? He had always thought of women as weak. He closed his eyes. What was so special about Hannah? Just then, he thought he heard a wimper. His eyes snapped back open and saw Hannah's head moving back and forth, as if she was having a nightmare. Wufei was quickly at her side. "Hannah?" he whispered softly.  
"Don't leave me," Hannah wimpered softly in her sleep. "Wufei, please don't leave me."  
'What's she talking about?' The chinese wondered. 'And why did she say my name?'   
Just then she sat up and let out a blood curdling scream. "NO!!" the young girl cried out. She opened her eyes and looked around franticly until her eyes landed on Wufei. "Wufei, is that you?" she whispered.  
"Yeah, it's me." Wufei said softly. He sat next to her on the bed. "What happen?"  
Hannah said nothing as she threw herself into his lap. Wufei froze, not knowing what to do. "Please don't leave me, Wufei," she cried softly into his lap. "I've already lost my parents. I can't lose you too."  
Wufei wrapped his arms around his partner. "Don't worry Hannah. I won't leave you." He softly stroked her soft brown hair. "I promise you that." 'I love you too much to want to leave you,' he said to himself, finally admitting his feelings about the girl pilot. Wufei just held onto Hannah as she continued to cry.  
  
"And that's the whole story." Amuro looked up at Heero, trying to figure out what his brother was thinking.  
Heero was silent for a few moments before asking, "How long has Hannah known?"  
"Not too long. She disapeared a couple of days after to look for you."  
Before the Japanese pilot could speak, the group all heard a ear pearcing scream coming from the room Hannah and Wufei were in. "HANNAH!" Heero raced towards the room and was surprised to see Hannah's head in Wufei's lap. But what surprised him the most was that Wufei had his arms around Hannah, stroking her hair. He kept hearing her say softly, 'Please don't leave me.' Heero went over and knelt next to her. "Hannah?"  
Hannah opened her eyes. "H-Heero?" she whispered. Her eyes traveled towards the door. She was surprised at who she saw. "Amuro? Is that really you?"  
"Yeah, kiddo. It's me." Amuro walked over and bent down next to Heero. He had tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry." he whispered.  
She looked at Amuro for a moment before turning to Heero. She looked in his eyes and silently asked him if he knew. He just nodded. He eyes brimmed with tears before wrapping her arms around both her brothers. Heero looked at Wufei. Wufei just gave him a small smile. "I'll leave you guys alone for awhile." He touched the back of Hannah's head. "I'll be outside if you need me." Even though she didn't want him to leave her, she needed to be alone with her brothers, so she just nodded. He got up from the bed and quietly walked out of the room. Before he shut the door, he turned to look at the three teenagers again. He looked at the other boy holding Hannah. 'Must be another brother,' he thought before closing the door.  
  
Hannah looked up from the shoulder she had her head on and looked at Amuro. "What are you doing here?" she asked him. She narrowed her eyes. "I thought you were with OZ,"  
Amuro moved her hair away from her colbat blue eyes. "I was. But after Lucrezia and I found out what they were really doing, we left."  
Hannah's eyes widened, "You mean... you didn't know either?"  
Amuro shook his head. "When Lucrezia told me that OZ wasn't really working towards peace, that they were only doing it for their own gain, I got angry and left. Lucrezia is here also."  
Hannah gave him a small smile. She was happy that her best friend was there. She frowned for a moment before turning to Heero. "Wait, did you..."  
"Know that you two were OZ soliders?" finished Heero. Hannah nodded. "Yeah. Have for a couple of years. Dr. J told me I had a brother and a twin sister when I was twelve. I never tried to contact you though."  
"But why?"  
"I think I know." The twins turned to look at Amuro. "He was afraid that one of us might have gotten hurt. OZ might have thought of us to be spies, if they knew Heero was a Gundam pilot."   
Heero nodded. He turned to his sister again. "So I take it that Hannah isn't your real name?" He gave her a grin.  
Hannah grinned back. "I had to change my name so OZ wouldn't locate me. My real name's Christina Yashima."  
Heero smiled warmly at his sister. "Well, just to let you know, I like Hannah alot better than Christina."   
Hannah smiled softly. "I do too." She then frowned. "But even if I didn't, as long as Milliardo and the rest of OZ is looking for me, I don't have a choice but to go by Hannah."  
Heero raised a eyebrow, "Why are you hiding from Zechs anyway?"  
Hannah turned a deep red. "Well, you see, before I left OZ, Milliardo and I were kinda... lovers."  
  
The other Gundam pilots, along with Lucrezia and Relena, saw Wufei coming out of the room. "Hey Wufei, what happened in there?" Trowa asked, a worried expression on his face.  
Wufei said nothing as he walked past the French boy. He quietly stared at the wall ahead of him. "Wufei?" Quatre asked timidly, reaching to touch Wufei's shoulder.  
Wufei growled. "That ASSHOLE!" he yelled before putting his fist through the wall. Quatre jumped back. "I'm going to kill him!!"  
"Wufei, calm down." Relena said. She flinched as he gave her a death glare. "Is it really going to help Hannah any if you kill my brother?"  
Wufei growled again and narrowed his eyes. "I don't care. He's gotta pay for what he did."  
"Wu-man, chill out." Duo placed a hand on his friend. "We all want a piece of him, but we have to stay out of sight for awhile."  
"Duo's right." Everyone turned to see Hannah, Amuro, and Heero. Hannah had her hair pulled back again, most likely with Wufei hair tie. She was a little pale, and was leaning against Amuro.  
"Hannah, you should be in bed!" Quatre protested.  
The young girl gave Quatre a shaky grin, "Aw, Q-chan, stop acting like my mom." Quatre blushed at the nickname Hannah gave him. Trowa shook his head, smiling. Hannah turned to look at Amuro. "Hey bro, would you mind sitting me on the couch? My right knee is starting to kill me."  
"Yeah, sure." Amuro gently picked his sister up and layed her across the couch.   
Hannah smiled brightly at him, then turned to look at Wufei and noticed the hole in the wall. "Hey, who put the hole in the wall?"  
Wufei turn a bright red, and was thankful that she couldn't see his face. Duo stepped foreward. "I made it. I don't have a lot of patient when it comes to waiting." he said sheepishly. Hannah raised a eyebrow, but didn't push the subject.  
Doctor J stepped foreward. "Now, back to the question at hand, Duo is right about staying low for awhile. After what happened with Hannah, I think you all need a vaction, and she needs some time to heal her body."  
'As well as my mind,' Hannah added silently. She looked at Wufei and a small smile appeared on her face. At that moment, Wufei turned to her and smile softly at her. Hannah blushed. 'I have A LOT to think about.'  
Lucrezia surpressed a grin as she watched Hannah blush. 'Looks like Hannah has a crush,' she thought to herself, happy for her friend. She jumped sightly as someone wrapped their arms around her. She looked up and smiled happily as she looked up into Amuro's bright colbat blue eyes. Amuro smiled back.  
"And I was thinking,' Dr. J continued. "since OZ is looking for Hannah, that one of you could take her to one of the colonies."  
Before anyone could answer, Duo spoke up, "Hey, why don't you take her Wu? You've been talking about going to L5 anyway."  
Hannah closed her eyes, 'I am going to KILL that braided baka.'  
Wufei thought it over. "Maybe I could..."  
"Great!!" Duo cried out before Wufei could finish.  
Before Hannah could protest, Duo lifted her off the couch and placed her into Wufei's arm. "Duo!!" both Wufei and Hannah exclaimed as their faces turned red. Her head snapped over to Amuro and Lucrezia and gave them a death glare when she heard them snickering. Both of them stopped and put angelic looks on their faces. Hannah turn back to look at Wufei, "You can put me down if you want you know," she said quietly, so no one could here.  
Wufei grunted. "Hn, I don't mind. Let's just go, before Maxwell does something else to embarrass us."  
Hannah said nothing as Wufei started towards where they kept the Gundams. Before they left, Hannah grabbed Duo by the braid. "Hey!" Duo cried out.  
"If you EVER do that again Maxwell," Hannah hissed, "I will cut your braid off." Wufei tried not to laugh as he and Hannah left.  
Heero snickered, "Geez, Duo, you deserved that, after embarassing them like that." Duo just grunted as everybody laughed.  
  
Milliardo sipped a cup of coffee as he watch the news in a small cafe. "No news yet on the missing OZ captain Christina Yashima. Now missing for over two months, OZ is having doubts that she is still even alive. Now on to the weather."  
Milliardo put the cup back on the saucer. "Oh, she's still alive." Milliardo said softly. "And I'll make sure we destory OZ and those Gundam pilots."  
"So you're no longer part of OZ, are you Milliardo Peacecraft?" Milliardo turned to see a man with shoulder length white hair that was slicked back and a white cloth tied around his right arm.  
"Who are you?" he asked the man warily.  
"I am Quinze and I have a propersition for you that might help you find Christina Yashima." the man said with a sly smile on his face.  
Milliardo raised a eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Very well, I'm listening."  
  
Kasey: YES!!! Finally after almost three week I finally got Chapter 3 done!! This is one of the longest chapters yet and I'm really happy of how it turned out.  
Hannah: HEY! You promised you'd get me and Wufei together!  
Kasey: Look, I said I'd try to. You'll be together next chapter promise!  
Wufei: You better, or else there will be hell to pay!  
Kasey:(sweatdrops) Ok, ok. Well anyway minna, tell me what you think of this chapter. Email me at kasey_sanada@hotmail.com. See you all next chapter!! 


	6. The Reunion of Two Pilots Chapter Four

Ü¥e #À  ~F i wC ,h l ,h l h  h   
  
h   
ª ] (h  ìh  ˜h T îh  $ /  (Mobile Suit Gundam Wing does not belong to me. It belongs to Bandai and Sunrise. So don't sue me, I'm making no money!)  
  
Kasey: Welcome back everybody! I'm glad you could all make it to Chapter Four!  
Hannah: And the wonderful Kasey-chan is going to put me and Fei-chan together, right? (give out a death glare)  
Kasey: Alright alright! Just to get you off my fricken back! GEEZ!  
Hannah: (smiles brightly) What did I tell you Wufei? Isn't she the sweetest?  
Wufei: (crosses his arms) Hn. Took her long enough.  
Kasey: (Sweatdrops) Hey! I'm doing the best I can!! Well anyway, enjoy Chapter Four!  
  
The Reunion of Two Pilots  
by Kasey Sanada  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Heero stared silently out the window as he though back to the previous month's events. He didn't even notice Relena come over and sit down next to him. "Heero, how are you feeling?"  
"Hn," Heero replied, still not taking his eyes of the window.  
Relena layed her head on Heero's shoulder and looked up at him. "Don't worry about Hannah. I'm sure she's fine, after all, she's got Wufei looking after her."  
Heero looked down into Relena's baby blue eyes and thanked the gods that he didn't kill her all those time he had the chance to. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't have her. He brought his hand to her soft blonde hair and stroke it as he smiled softly at her. "Thank you Relena, You always did know how to make me feel better." He lowered his lips to hers and gently kissed her.  
"Woohoo! Go Heero, go Heero, Go!"  
Heero lifted his head and saw Duo doing wolf calls. He sighed. "Hn, stupid baka."  
"Duo?" Relena said sweetly.  
"Yea, Relena?"  
"Shut the HELL up!"  
Duo blinked in surprised for a second, then grinned at the princess. "Relena there maybe hope for you you yet!" Relena grinned back.  
"Hey guys, what's all the noise about?" Trowa asked as he and Quatre walked into the room.  
"Relena said a swear word!" Duo said, acting like a proud father.  
Trowa looked over at Relena, "Really?"  
Relena just crossed her arms and leaned against Heero. "Hn, braided baka." Heero smiled as he kissed her on the forehead.  
Quatre blinked. "Well that's a first."  
"What's that love?" Trowa asked, touching Quartre's cheek.  
Quatre smiled, leaning into Trowa's gentle caress. "I think Relena has had a little too much time with Heero," he said, softly enough so Heero and Relena couldn't hear.  
Trowa chuckled and shook his head. He rested his forehead against the blond pilot's. "It just shows how strong their love is for each other." Trowa let their noses touch, with startled Quatre. "Just like my love for you, my blonde angel."  
Tears formed in Quatre's eyes. "Oh, Trowa," he said softly as Trowa leaned in to kiss his blonde angel.  
Duo turned away from the two couples. "Boy, do I ever need a girlfriend," Duo muttered.  
  
The trip to L5 was as quiet as outerspace itself. Every few minutes of so, Wufei would look over at Hannah, who was sleeping soundly. Wufei smiled softly, something he rarely did anymore since the death of his first wife Marian. Even though he didn't love her, she was still his best friend. When Marian was killed during a battle, Wufei was so devastated that he swore he would fight for the justice that Marian was working so hard for and named his Gundam Nataku in her memory. He looked over at Hannah. She was smiling softly in her sleep. 'She's too innocent to be in this war.' Wufei swore to himself right then and there the he would die protecting her. He turned back to his driving.  
Hannah opened her eyes and watched Wufei quietly. He's barely left her side since her fight with Zechs, not that she minded. What she felt for Wufei scared her, and she didn't know what to do about it. She took her time as she looked at him. His hair was in that tight hair tie like it always is, even thought she always liked it when it was down. He had intense black eyes, and she could tell by looking in them they held a lot of pain. 'I wish there was something I could do to help him.'  
Wufei must have felt her looking at him, for he chose to turn and look at Hannah. "Hey, how you feeling?" Wufei asked her.  
Hannah shrugged, wincing when a sharp pain hit her left shoulder. "I've been better. How much longer till we get to L5?"  
Wufei turn to look at the colony before him. "About twenty minutes." Moments passed before spoke again, "You know that fight between you and Zechs?"  
Hannah was quiet for a moment before replying, "Yeah?"  
"Well, by the way you were fighting, you acted as if you knew him or something. Do you?"  
Hannah turn her head towards him, "Of course not," she snapped. "I only fought him so you would have time to blow up the base. Besides if I knew him, I would have killed that bastard a long time ago."  
Wufei was taken aback. Hannah had never snapped at any of them like that before.  
Hannah looked away. "Gomen ne, Wufei," she whispered. "I just don't want to talk about him, that's all."  
Wufei nodded. "Alright. Sorry that I brought it up." He look foreward again. "We're here, Hannah."  
Hannah crossed her arms. "We would have been here sooner if we had left our Gundams," she muttered, looking out the side window.  
Wufei chuckled softly, shaking his head. She could be so much like Heero at times. Doctor J had told him to take Altron and the newly repaired Dragonfire just in case if something came up.  
Hannah tilted her head at the Chinese. "Did I actually hear you laugh, Fei-chan? Sure wished I had my camera."  
Wufei's face turn red at the added 'chan' to his name and scowled. "Hn, women."  
Hannah laughed, then winced again. "Owwww. Guess I was wrong about you having a sense of humor."  
Wufei grunted. "You better hang on Hannah. I'm going to land this thing, and it might be a bit bumpy.  
Hannah just nodded as she sat back, waiting for the bumpy landing.  
  
"Is there any word on Christina yet, Tamara?" Treize asked, getting up from his desk.  
Tamara looked at him for a moment before speaking, "Well, yes and no sir. We haven't been able to find Christina, but I have found a picture of Hannah Yuy." She had a weird look on her face.  
"What are you..." Treize began but Tamara stopped him, holding out a picture to him.  
"Why don't you just look at it Treize," Tamara said with a grim look on her face.  
Treize looked at Tamara before taking the picture from her. He paled the second he looked at the girl's face. "No," he whispered. "No, it can't be...."  
"It is sir," Tamara said glumly.  
"You're telling me that Hannah and Christina are the same person?!?"  
  
Howard stood back to admire his handywork. It took him 3 weeks to build it, but he finally completed it. He was still working on completing the Tallgeese when Treize came in with blueprints of a new Gundam. Treize told him to stop repairing the Tallgeese and start working on the new Gundam, which he named Epyon. 'Now all I have to do is find Milliardo.'  
As if he read his mind, Milliardo came charging into the hanger. "HOWARD! Is Tallgeese fixed yet?"  
Howard winced. "No. I was too busy building a Gundam."  
Milliardo raised an eyebrow. "A Gundam?"  
Howard nodded. "Treize wanted me build it for you. It's to help you find Christina."  
Milliardo smiled the first real smile in a long time. But it wasn't just because he was finally going to find Christina. Now that he had the Gundam Epyon, he, along with Quinze and the White Fang, were going to destory those pestering Gundam pilots.  
Just then he heard a beep from his computer. He walked over to the desk which held it and pushed the on button. "What is it?"  
An White Fang officer came onto the screen. "Sir, we just found out that Gundam pilot's 05 and 06 are heading towards the L5 Colony. What are your orders?"  
"Go after them and capture them. If they resist, kill them."  
The officer saluted, "Yes sir."  
Milliardo turned off the computer and leaned against the desk, "Well, Miss Yuy, I believe you and I will see each other much sooner than I expected."  
  
"Wufei, is that you I see?"  
"Hai. It's been awhile Master Long," Wufei said as he bowed in respect.  
Master Long bowed back. He looked at Hannah. "And who is this pretty young woman?"  
Hannah blushed a pretty pink. "I'm Hannah Yuy. It's an honor to meet you, Master Long." She bowed to the Chinese leader.  
Master Long nodded, smilling. 'This young woman would make a fine wife for Wufei.'  
"WUFEI!" The three of them turned to see a petite woman running towards them.  
"Okassan!" Wufei smiled brightly as he wrapped his arms around the woman.  
Wufei's mother stood back to look at Wufei. "Wufei, it's been so long since I've seen you. I was starting to get worried. And who is this young girl you brought with you?"  
"Okassan, this is my friend and partner Hannah Yuy. Hannah, this is my mother, Chang Lei."  
Lei smiled warmly at Hannah, "It is a pleasure to meet you Hannah."  
Hannah smiled back. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Lei-san."  
"Please just call me Lei. Now come, you two must be famished from your long journey." Lei took a look at Hannah arm. "And I will change your bandage on your arm, Hannah. Come now."  
"Your mother's very nice," Hannah whispered to Wufei as they headed towards Wufei's house.  
Wufei smiled softly. "She is, isn't she."  
Hannah smiled back at him as she held back tears as she thought about her own mother.  
Lei turned her head slightly and noticed how close her son's body was to Hannah's. She turned her head back and beamed brightly. 'She is just the one to make my Wufei happy.' Lei opened the door to the house and led the two kids inside. "Wufei please set out the things we need for dinner while I change Hannah's bandage."  
"Hai, Okassan." Wufei answered as he headed towards the kitchen.  
Soon Lei and Hannah were in the bathroom and Lei was changing the bandage. "So, how did this happen?"  
Hannah put her head down. "Oh, I was caught off guard while during a fight with OZ, which wasn't a good thing."  
"No, it wasn't," Lei said softly. She wrapped the gauge around her arm. "How much do you love my son?" she asked Hannah bluntly.  
Hannah's head snapped up, "What?"  
"How much do you love Wufei?" Lei smiled as the girl turned bright red, "Come now, you don't think I didn't see the looks you gave him on the way to the house, now did you?"  
"Okassan, dinner's ready," Wufei poked his head in the bathroom.  
"Okay, we're coming Wufei," Lei said to her son.  
Wufei looked at Hannah, "How are you feeling?"  
"A lot better, thanks," Hannah gave a small smile to the Chinese boy.  
Lei stood up, "Let's go eat before the rice gets cold."  
  
Later that night...  
Wufei went out the back door to and notice Hannah laying on the grass. He went over and sat next to her. "What are you thinking about Hannah?"  
Hannah looked up at Wufei, "Just thinking about the war."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. You know, sometime I forget what I'm fighting for, but then I think about all my friends and family, and it just renews my will to fight." Hannah gave Wufei a goofy grin. "Pretty sappy huh?"  
Wufei shook his head, "No, it just shows how much you care about the people you love. That's one of the reasons I'm fighting."  
Hannah turned over on her side, still lying on the ground and looked up at him, "You have more than one reason?"  
Pain clouded over the Chinese pilots eyes, "Well, you see, when I was fourteen, I was married to one of the girls from our clan, who was also my best friend Marian."  
Hannah blinked, surprised. She didn't know that Wufei was married!  
"During one of our fight against OZ," Wufei continued, "Marian was killed in battle. Even though she died with honor, I was still upset. That was when I decided to fight for the justice she was working so hard for to bring our colony." Tears slowly trickled down his face.  
Hannah sat up, alarmed. In all the time she's known him, she had never seen Wufei cry. "Oh Wufei, I'm sorry. I didn't know this was such a hard subject for you." She reached over to wipe the tears off his face at the exact time he did. Her hand touched his cheek and his hand covered hers. Their eyes met, colbat blue meeting midnight black. "Wufei I..." Hannah began but Wufei silenced her when his lips covered hers. Time stood still as they stayed like that, neither of them moving. Finally Wufei broke the kiss, and Hannah looked at him in a daze. "Wufei, why?"  
Wufei didn't take his eyes off her. "I don't know. All I do know is that I've never felt this way about someone before. And I have felt this way about you since I first layed eyes on you." he said, brushing strans of hair out of her face.  
A tear slowly trickled down Hannah's face. "I feel the same way about you too." she said, finally admitting her own feelings. This wasn't the same feeling she had about Zechs. No, this feeling was MUCH stronger. "I-I think I'm in love with you," Hannah whispered.  
Wufei blinked. Did he actually hear her say she loved him? This was just two good to be true!! "I think I love you too, Hannah," Wufei said before closing the distance between them again and this time Hannah met him halfway.  
Wufei wrapped his arms around Hannah's waist, still not believing that this beautiful girl in his arms loved him. He flicked his tounge gently over her lips, silently asking permission. Hannah opened her mouth slightly, granting him access. He slipped his tounge into her mouth and gently carressed her own, making her whimper softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Wufei pulled them both down to the grass.  
Unknown to both of them, Lei watched them silently before turning to go to bed. 'At last my son is finally happy,' Lei smiled softly.  
  
Birds were chirping happily in the early morning on L5. Hannah snuggled closer to the warm body next to her. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled happily when she saw Wufei laying next to her. She blushed when she remembered the previous night. She slowly untangled herself from Wufei's embrace, vagely noticing that a blanket was drapped over them sometime during the night, and noticed a robe next to her. Hannah put it on and made her way up to the house, trying to rub some of the sleep out of her eyes.  
"Well, look who's finally awake!" Lei exclaimed as Hannah came through the back door.  
"Oh, good morning Lei." Hannah said cheerily.  
"By the way your cheeks are flushed, I would say it was a very good NIGHT." Lei grinned when Hannah blushed a deep red.  
Hannah smiled slightly, embarrassed. "You know?"  
"Of course dear. Who do you think put the blanket over you?"  
"So you're not... mad?" Hannah asked in a worried voice.  
"Of course not. In fact I'm very happy."  
"You are?"  
Lei nodded. "Yes. You see, ever since Marien died, Wufei was very relundent about letting people into his heart. He was always afraid of losing someone. You're the first person he's let in since her death. You have made a big impact on his life."  
Hannah was quiet for awhile. She didn't know she meant that much to him. Maybe it was time for her to tell Wufei about her past.  
"Okassan, where are you?"  
"In the kitchen dear," Lei called out to her son.  
Wufei walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of boxers and holding the blanket he and Hannah used the night before. He placed it neatly on a chair. He walked over to his mother and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Morning 'kassan."  
"Good morning dear. Did you sleep well?"  
"Better then I have in a long time," he said, smiling at Hannah. Hannah looked away, her cheeks tainted pink.  
"That's good." Lei stood up from the table. "If you would excuse me, I have some laundry to do." Lei went out the back door, smiling to herself. 'Yes, she will make my son very happy.'  
Wufei ploped into the chair next to Hannah. "Man, remind me never to sleep on the lawn again." he said rubbing the back on his neck.  
Hannah shook her head, grinning. "Baka."  
Wufei raised an eyebrow, "I'm a baka huh? Well maybe this will change your mind." Wufei grabbed her arm and yanked her into his lap. He brought her lips to his and kissed her passionately. Hannah wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned softly as their tounges twined together in a sensuous dance. After what seem like a lifetime, they finally parted. Wufei wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in until their noses were touching. "Still think I'm a baka, Han-chan?" he asked softly, smiling.  
Hannah blinked, then smiled. "I don't know 'Fei. Maybe I need some more help figuring that out." Wufei smirked as leaned in to capture her lips again, but before he could a loud boom was heard, followed by a scream.  
"Okassan!" Hannah and Wufei leaped out of the chair and ran outside to find Lei staring at the sky in horror.  
"Lei, what happened?" Hannah asked as they came up next to her.  
"OZ is attacking the colony!" Lei cried.  
"Fuck! They must have followed us here." Wufei said angerly.  
"Come on Wufei, we have to get dressed and fight them!" Hannah said. Wufei nodded. Hannah turned to Lei. "Go find a place to hide."  
Lei nodded as she watched the two kids run back to the house. 'Please be careful children.' she thought as she went to find Master Long.  
  
Kasey: Yeah!! Chapter Four completed! Am I the best or what?  
Hannah: Kasey, sooner or later you're gonna get a REALLY big head.  
Kasey: What's so bad in that?  
Hannah: (sweatdrops)  
Kasey: Anyway, email me at kasey_sanada@hotmail.com or write a review. See you next chapter! 


	7. The Reunion of Two Pilots Chapter Five

(Gundam Wing is not owned by me. It is owned by Bandai and Surise. All I own are my two characters, Christina/Hannah and Amuro.)  
  
Kasey: Ohayo minna!! Time for another chapter revision! If you have read this chapter before, you've then noticed that the song, "Here With Me" sung by Dido, is no longer in here. Instead, I changed the song to "Kiseki no Umi", meaning in English, "Sea of Miracles" from the anime "Record of Loddos War: Chronicles of the Heroic Knight". I think that it's a beautiful song, and it fits so much better in this chapter. Also, just to let you know, Hannah sings it in Japanese. I just put the English translations there for the hell of it. Anyway, I'll let you get to the chapter!  
  
The Reunion of Two Pilots  
by Kasey Sanada  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Milliardo looked out at the colony before him. 'Lovely place. Too bad I have to blow it up," he thought, even though he didn't feel the least bit sorry. He knew that the Gundam Pilots Wufei Chang and Hannah Yuy were hiding out there. He turned on the intercom which was connected to the other mobile suits. "Lieutenant Kamiya?"  
"Yes sir?"  
"I want you and the other mobile suits to take out the Gundam Pilots as soon as they show themselves, but don't kill them. I want to ask them some questions before we actually kill them."  
"Yes sir." Lieutenant Kamiya answered. He said to the other mobile suits, "You heard what he said, let's move out!"  
Milliardo looked back at the colony and noticed two bright lights coming towards them. 'Here they come,' he said with a evil smile on his face.  
  
"Hannah, there they are!" Wufei yelled at the screen as they got closer to the mobile suits.  
"I know, I see them!" Hannah looked out before her and gasped. "What the hell is that?!?"  
Wufei looked out and noticed a red mobile suit. It looked a lot like... "It a Gundam!"  
"Very observent Mr. Chang." A voice said over the intercom before a face came on the screen.  
Hannah eyes narrowed, "I know who you are. You're Touma Kamiya!"  
Touma raised a eyebrow, "So you know me huh?"  
Hannah smirked, "You were a pathitic excuse for a OZ soilder, I can say that much."  
Touma growled, "How dare you! You're gonna pay for that remark you little bitch!"  
Altron flew in front of Dragonfire, "Go deal with that red gundam. I'll deal with this guy. Nobody calls my girlfriend a bitch and gets away with it!"  
Hannah grinned, "Thanks baby!" she called out as she put her goggles over her eyes and blasted towards the red gundam.  
Wufei watched Hannah go then turned back towards Touma, "Now, time to take out the garbage." Touma growled at the Chinese pilot as they both charged at each other.  
  
Hannah put her beam saber through the last mobile suit. "I can't believe OZ only sent three dozen mobile suits here. Something is defentely up."  
"And to think I didn't expect you to figure that out so quickly." A male voice came over said over the intercom, almost like he was mocking her.  
Hannah growled. "Zechs, what the hell do you want?"  
Milliardo's face came on the screen, "So, you remember who I am."  
"How could I forget. You almost killed me you son of a bitch!"  
"Now, now, such language should not be heard from a girl of your age. By the way, how old are you anyway?"  
Hannah eyes narrowed, "Why do you want to know?"  
"I want to know how young you are before I kill you."  
"In your dreams," Hannah laughed, "but just to humor you, I'm fifteen."  
'She's the same age as Christina,' he thought, not really thinking much of it, "Well, it's truly a shame that I have to kill a girl so young."  
"Go to hell!" she yelled as she charged towards him.  
Milliardo sighed, "Epyon let's show this girl what you can do." Epyon charged towards Dragonfire and a all-out fight began between the two of them.  
  
Relena looked over at the sleeping Heero on the couch. She smiled softly, "He is so sweet looking when he's sleeping. You couldn't guess that he was a Gundam pilot." she said, turning back to Lucrezia.  
The ex-Lieutenant nodded, bringing her teacup to her lips. "It's still hard to believe he's Amuro's brother, though I can believe it when it comes to Hannah."  
Relena raised an eyebrow, "Really? How's that?"  
"Well, Hannah can be a very sweet girl, but if she's lied to, or if anyone she cares about gets hurt, she can become very enraged, much like Heero does."  
"Hmmm." Relena looked back at Heero. She put her loose blonde hair behind her ear. "Now that you mention Hannah, I wonder what she and Wufei are doing right now."  
  
Hannah cried out as Epyon's Beam Whip hit her Gundam. Her head flew back and forward. She fought the tears starting to form in her eyes. "Give up yet girl?" Milliardo said smirking, "Because this time I'm not letting you get away."  
Hannah raised her head, her eyes filled with anger and hatred. "I'll never give up. I'll die first before I let you hurt the colony!" She raised her beam saber again.  
"That can be arranged," he replied icily as they both went at it again.  
  
Lei looked at Master Long with tears in her eyes, "Do we really have to do this, Master Long?  
Master Long nodded sadly, "This will make Wufei and Hannah stronger in the long run."  
"Please let me say goodbye to them first then."  
"Very well," Master Long turned on the screen. "You only have a few moments though."  
Lei's tears started to flow as she began to talk, "Wufei, Hannah, this is Lei..."  
Hannah and Wufei were startled to hear Lei's voice, "Okassan, what's wrong?" Wufei asked, noticing Lei's tears.  
"I am here to say goodbye. Master Long is going to blow up the colony."  
Wufei gasped, "Okassan, no!" Hannah paled.  
Lei smiled softly, "Hannah please take care of my son. I can see that you love him very much." Tears began to form in Hannah eyes again. "Wufei, my dear son, please don't fight like this forever. You have a kind heart, and it shouldn't be in a war like this."  
"Lei, it is time," Master Long said softly.  
"Wufei, Hannah, you must stay together, and find what the true meaning of justice is. I love you both!" she cried out before the connection was cut off. A moment later a loud boom was heard and the two pilots looked in horror as they saw L5 blow up.  
"Okassan, NO!" Wufei cried in anguish.  
Touma looked at the once beautiful colony and said, "They knew they couldn't defeat the White Fang, that's why they decided to take their own lives, the cowards." He laughed.  
Wufei growled, "The only cowards I see are you and everyone that fights in outerspace!" His extending arm came out and went through Touma's mobile suit. The only sound he heard was the sound of Touma cry out before his mobile suit blew up. Wufei then began to sob. His mother was gone.  
  
Hannah stared at the now demolished colony, letting her tears fall freely for the first time in months. 'Lei..."  
Milliardo, taking this time to make his move, blasted over to where Dragonfire was and grabbed the arms of the suit from behind. "Got you now," Milliardo laughed.  
Hannah gasped and cried out, "Wufei! Help!"  
Wufei looked and was about to blast over when Milliardo said, "I suggest you stop where you are or else I'll blow the both of us up."  
Wufei eyes narrowed, "You're lying."  
"Would you like to test your theroy?"  
Before Wufei could answer Hannah yelled out, "Wufei, go get Heero and the others! I'll be fine!"  
"But Hannah..."  
"I SAID GO!!!" Hannah growled. "DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN!"  
Wufei was surprised at Hannah outburst, but did as she asked. He turned Altron around and blasted towards Earth.  
"Having him get your friends will only make it easier for me to kill them." Milliardo said. "Now, to get you back to Libra and find out who you really are. As Milliardo headed back towards Libra, Hannah looked out towards Earth in dispair, 'Wufei please hurry back.'  
  
"Treize!"  
Treize looked up from his mound of paperwork to see Tamara run in with a upset look on her face. "Tamara, what is it?" Treize asked, worried.  
"I just heard on the newsthat Milliardo captured the pilot of 06!" Tamara cried out.  
Treize jumped out of his chair, "They captured Christina? Where did they take her?"  
"To the Libra Base that's over by sector 10, sir," Tamara replied.  
"Fine," Treize said as he started towards the door. "Then that where I'm going."  
"I'm going too."  
Treize placed his hands on Tamara's shoulders, face serious, "No, Tamara, it's too dangerous. I couldn't bare the thought of you getting hurt."  
Tamara shook her head firmly, "I don't care. I'm going to help you, and you can't stop me." Tears started to form in her eyes, "If something happened to you, I don't think I could bare it."  
Treize's face softened, "Very well, you can go." He put a hand on her cheek, "But you have to promise that you'll be careful."  
Tamara nodded, her cheeks a tint of rose, "I promise."  
"Then let's go get Christina." Tamara followed Treize out the door and towards the hanger where the mobile suits where held.  
  
Quatre walked into the room where everyone was in, "Hey, has anyone seen Duo?"  
Trowa looked up from his book, "He had a mission to go do. Why love?"  
"Nothing," Quatre chirped as he settled down in his favorite seat, namely Trowa's lap, "It was just a little too quiet around here."  
"Well, we better enjoy it while it last." Heero replied, wrapping his arms around Relena. "You know how Duo is when he gets back from a mission. He won't shut up for days." Everyone laughed. The laughing stopped though when Amuro Lucrezia, and Wufei ran into the room, all three of them clearly upset. "Hey Wufei, when did you and Hannah get back?" Heero asked.  
"Turn the television to channel 12," Wufei barked. Everyone was startled at Wufei's tone, but said nothing as Trowa turned on the tv to channel 12.   
"We have just gotten word that a gundam pilot has been capture," the news anchor replied. The group gasped. That would mean... "Fifteen year old Hannah Yuy of gundam 06 was just capture by Milliardo Peacecraft a little over a hour ago. She was taken over to the battleship Libra for questioning. More will be brought to you as we learn more of this story."  
What Heero did next no one expected. He jumped off the couch and slammed Wufei onto the floor. "Why the hell didn't you save my sister!?" he yelled getting ready to hit his friend.  
Tears formed in Wufei's eyes, "I tried! But she told to me to leave! She didn't want me to die either."  
Heero lowered his fist. "What..."  
The tears spilled, "Master Long, my mother, everyone, they blew up L5. My whole clan is gone." Wufei's body started to shake.  
"Oh god!" Heero got off of Wufei and wrapped his arms around his friend. "I'm so sorry man!" Everyone looked at each other worriedly. Wufei had never shown this much emotion to any of them before.   
Wufei's sobs increased. "I just lost my okassan to that asshole Peacecraft. I can't lose Hannah to him too. I love her!"  
Heero stared at Wufei. Did he just hear what he thought he did? Wufei loved his sister? Amuro was amazed too. "You love Christina?" he asked, surprised.  
Wufei looked up at Amuro with bloodshot eyes, confused. "Who's Christina?"  
Amuro looked at Heero. "Why don't you tell him. Heero." he said, sighing.  
Heero nodded. "You see Wufei, it's like this..." Heero began.  
  
Hannah opened her eyes and raised her head a bit. She tried to move her hands to move her hair out of her face but soon realized they were tied behind her back. "Damn, I must have fallen asleep in my gundam," she muttered.  
"So, you're finally awake."   
Hannah's head snapped over towards the sound of the voice and growled. "Zechs..."  
Milliardo waved a finger, tisking, "Now, now, I suggest you be a little nicer. I wouldn't want to have to kill you."  
"You don't have the guts to kill anyone," Hannah spat out. "Not unless they hurt someone you care about."  
Milliardo's eyes narrowed. How did she know that about him? "I see you study your enemies well."  
"You weren't that hard of a study." Milliardo growled. Hannah continued, "And why haven't you taken my goggles off yet? Who is it that you want me to be? Your girlfriend?"  
Milliardo's hand snapped out and slapped Hannah hard across the face, knocking her goggles off. "Don't you EVER mock me like that again!"  
Hannah gasped, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to break. "Why don't you let me go?" she cried, not raising her head. "It's obvivous your not going to kill me!"  
"That's where your wrong Miss Yuy," Milliardo replied icily. "I will kill you if I feel the need nessasary." Hannah's eyes widened. The Zechs she knew would have never said something like that. "Now," Milliardo continued as he untied her, "I'm going to leave you here for a while. I suggest you behave yourself. I wouldn't want to kill you to early in the game." He chuckled as he shut the door behind him.  
Hannah raised her head, brushing her hair out of her eyes. She picked up her goggles up and put them back on, leaving them on top of her head. She sat down on the floor next to the bed and put her head in between her legs, 'What am I going to do?' she thought unhappily. She raised her head and looked around. 'Man, a person could go crazy in this place. And why am I talking to myself? Geez, gotta find something to do.' She got up from the floor and went to the window and stared at the stars for a moment before she started singing softly a song her mother sang to her when she was younger.......  
  
yami no yozora go futari wakatsu no wa  
yobiau kokoro hadaka ni suro tame  
kazari nugisute subete nakusu toki  
nanika ga mieru  
  
The dark night sky separates us  
to lay bare our hearts as they call out to each other  
Cast off your useless trappings. Some things can only be seen  
when you've lost everything  
  
The guard woke up to the sound of a sweet sounding voice. 'The sound's coming from the pilot's cell.' He leaned over and pressed a button.  
Milliardo's intercom went off. "What is it?"  
"I'm hearing some singing coming from the prisoner's cell, sir," the guard on the other side said.  
Milliardo's eyes took on a weird look. "Put it through."  
  
kaze yo watashi wa tachimukau  
yukou kurushimi no umi e to  
kizuna kono mune ni kizande  
kudakeru nami wa hatenaku tomo  
  
Oh wind, I will stand and face you!  
I will go to the sea of anguish,  
though bonds cut my chest,  
and the crushing waves are endless  
  
Milliardo's eyes went as wide as saucers. 'That sounds like Christina!' He jumped out of his seat and headed towards the cell where Hannah was at.  
"Where are you going Captain Milliardo?" Quinze asked.  
Milliardo turned to look at Quinze, with a look of happiness mixed with betrayal. "I think I might have found Christina." He quickly walked out of the room and towards the cell Hannah was being kept in.  
  
nani wo motomete daremo arasou no?  
nagashita chishio hana wo sakaseru no?  
toutoki ashita kono te ni suru made....  
deaeru hi made....  
  
What does everyone seek by fighting?  
Does spilled blood cause flowers to bloom?  
Until the precious tomorrow is in my hands....  
Until the day we meet....  
  
As Milliardo got closer to the cell, the voice became more clear, and he prayed it wasn't who he thought it was. 'No, Christina would never do this. She's been too loyal to OZ.... and to me....'  
  
Hannah watched a shooting star flash across the star. She placed a hand on the window and layed her head on the window and closed her eyes. "Wufei...."  
  
kaze yo watashi wa tachimukau  
yukou kagayaki wo mezashite  
inori kono mune ni dakishime  
samayou yami no you na mirai  
  
Oh wind, I will stand and face you!  
I will go and head for the brilliance.  
Embracing prayer to my heart,  
I wander the seemingly dark future.  
  
As Milliardo came closer to the door he yelled a order to the guard, "Open the door, NOW!" The guard obeyed him and as soon as the door was opened he ran into the cell, hoping to see the girl the was known as Hannah Yuy, but who he saw made his heart break.  
  
kaze yo watashi wa osorenai  
ai koso mitsukedashita kiseki yo  
kimi wo shinjite'ru yorokobi  
arashiwa ai ni kizuku tame ni fuite'ru  
  
Oh wind, I am not afraid!  
Love is the miracle I have found!  
It's my joy to believe in you.  
The storm blows so that we might realize our love.  
  
Milliardo slammed the door behind him, making the girl turn around.  
As soon as he saw the colbat blue eyes he knew so well, he felt anger and hurt run through him like wildfire. Only one question ran through his mind.  
"Christina, why?"  
  
Kasey: Yeah!! I finished revising! I know, this one is pretty angst and all, but I hope you like it anyway. Email me at kasey_sanada@hotmail.com and tell me what you think. I have to go now, cause Hannah and Wufei STILL want to kill me for putting them throught that.  
Hannah: (pulls out her gun) And you're STILL going to suffer for it.  
Wufei: And it's STILL going to be nice and sloooow. (pulls out his sword)  
Kasey:(Sweatdrops and gulps) Well, gotta go! See you in chapter six!  
Hannah and Wufei: (yell) If you live that long!  
Kasey: Oh, shit! (Runs away from the STILL pissed off couple) 


	8. The Reunion of Two Pilots Chapter Six

(Gundam Wing is not owned by me. It is owned by Bandai and Sunrise. All I own are my two characters, Christina/Hannah and Amuro.)  
  
Kasey: Hi everybody! Yes I'm still alive as you can plainly see. I was able to get away from Hannah and Wufei with a little help from my baby Duo.  
Duo: Thank you, thank you. Now, you remember the little deal we made right? I get a girl this chapter if I keep Han-chan and Wu from killing you.  
Kasey: (looks hurt) What, I'm not enough?  
Duo: (turns red) Of course you are, Kay-chan, I just meant....  
Kasey: I know what you meant Duo-chan. Guess I have to do something special for you then.  
Duo: (hugs Kasey) Thanks Kay!  
Kasey: Your welcome, now will you please take your hands off my ass?  
Duo: Why?  
Kasey: (sighs in defeat) Hope you all enjoy Chapter Six.  
  
The Reunion of Two Pilots  
by Kasey Sanada  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Milliardo looked in through the one way glass into the room where Hannah was being held. He watched silently as Quinze interagated her. Hannah had her eyes closed and her arms crossed and looked like she wasn't even listening.  
"Captain Yashima, where have you been these past months?"  
Hannah opened an eye, "You're still here? I would have thought you would have gotten it though your thick head by now that I'm not telling you anything." She closed her eye again.  
Quinze sighed inward. This was starting to get on his nerves. He placed his hands on the armrests and leaned over till he was at eye level with Hannah, "Christina, why are you making this so difficult?"  
Hannah eyes opened and narrowed as she leaned closer to Quinze and growled, "How many times do I have to tell you, my name is Hannah, not Christina. What, do I have to spell it out for you, you old geezer?" She pushed Quinze away from her and got up and went over to the one way mirror and banged on it with her fist, "I know you're over there Milliardo! You better get this guy out of my sight, or else I'll be forced to do something about it, and you should know what I do by now when someone pisses me off." She banged on the window again before turning around and leaning against the window. She closed her eyes again and crossed her arms.  
Milliardo sighed. This wasn't going like he had wanted. He pressed a button to turn off the one way mirror, making it visible both ways. "That will be enough Quinze. You are dismissed."  
"But Captain..." Quinze began.  
"Don't make me repeat myself," Milliardo glared at Quinze.  
Quinze gulped. He knew better then to piss the Captain off. "Yes, sir," he said before he quickly left the room.  
Milliardo entered the room and quietly shut the door behind him. He leaned against the window next to Hannah and when she made know move to acknowledge him, Milliardo sighed and ran his hand though his plantium blonde hair. "Christina what did I do to make you so angry at me?"  
The young girl continued to keep her eyes closed, wondering if she should answer him or not. Milliardo head dropped. Maybe he should give her some time alone. He was about to leave when he heard a soft, but cold, reply, "You lied to me."  
His head snapped up and looked over at the young girl, "What did you say?"  
Hannah opened her eyes and looked at Milliardo, her eyes filled with anger. "You lied to me."  
  
Heero paced back and forth with an angry look on his face. Wufei had his head bowed, still trying to believe what Heero just told him. Quatre had his head resting against Trowa's shoulder with his eyes closed, with Trowa's head leaning against his. Relena was sitting on the edge of the couch next to Wufei, with a very angry look on her face. Amuro and Lucrezia had left to find more infomation on Hannah's whereabouts, and Duo still wasn't back from his mission. Everyone was startled when Heero slammed his fist onto the table. "Dammit! Why are we just standing around here for? We have to do something!"  
Relena got up and stood next to Heero, "Calm down Heero! Breaking shit is not going help bring Hannah back!"  
"And besides Yuy, from what you told us, Zechs wouldn't dare hurt her," Wufei said, his head still bowed. He sounded pissed.  
Trowa raised an eyebrow. Wufei hadn't called any of them, execpt Duo, by their last names in a long time. 'He must really upset.'  
Quatre leaned over and placed a hand on Wufei's shoulder, "Don't worry Wufei, as soon as Duo returns, we'll go out and rescue Hannah."  
Heero growled softly, "That braided baka better hurry up. Knowing him, he's probably picking up girls or something."  
  
Duo layed back in a chair and slipped on a pair of sunglasses. He sighed tiredly, "Damn, that mission was brutel. As soon as I get back to headquarters I'm going to take a nice long.....hello!" Standing 30 feet away was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had raven black hair that was just as long as his, which was bound into a loose braid. She turned around and he saw that her eyes were as blue as the night sky. 'Damn!' Duo thought, his jaw dropping to the floor, 'That girl is hot!' The girl noticed Duo gaping at her and she blushed prettily.  
Duo grinned at the girl as he got up and walked towards her. As he got closer, Duo noticed that the girl had a OZ uniform on. 'Well looks like I can have a little fun in the process,' the braided boy said to himself. Duo stopped about a foot from the girl and took his sunglasses off. "Hey. So what part of OZ do you work for?" Duo cringed inwardly. 'Could I be any geekier?'  
The girl beamed brightly, "I'm the new pilot being trained to pilot the new Gundam mobile suit."  
"New Gundam?" Duo asked, raising a eyebrow.  
The girl nodded, "Mercurius and Vay-8 are the models we're making the new Gundam from. It's suppose to be more powerful then those Gundams piloted by those rebels. It's being held over there." The girl pointed to a room not too far from where they were standing.  
Duo smiled to himself. This infomation would prove VERY useful to Doctor J. Maybe he should find out more about the new Gundam. Duo stuck out his hand out. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Duo Maxwell."  
The girl smiled back and placed her hand in Duo's. "Please to meet you Duo. I'm Kasey Sanada."  
  
Milliardo looked at Hannah, surprise all over his face. "What do you mean, I lied to you?'  
Hannah continued to glare at him, "You know exactly what I mean. You told me that OZ was fighting for the peace of the colonies and Earth. Everything you have ever told me was a lie!" She fought the tears threating to break. 'I will not cry in front of him,' she said to herself.  
Milliardo looked away, pain clearly in his eyes. "I'm sorry that I lied to you, but if I had to do it again I would, if it meant keeping you safe." Hannah looked at him, confusion in her eyes. Milliardo sighed, "Before your parents died, they asked me to take care of you, and the only way I could think of to keep you safe, was to keep you in OZ. And lying to you was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do."  
Hannah looked away, not knowing what to say. She was quiet for a moment before saying, "Were you really going to blow up that colony?"  
"If I was still part of OZ, no. But because I'm part of the White Fang, I would have if I had to. The only reason I was over at the L5 area was because I was looking for you." Milliardo placed a hand on Hannah's tear streaked face.  
"Milliardo...." Hannah started to protest but he silenced her with his lips. Hannah froze not knowing what to do. It felt right, to be back in his arms, but it also felt wrong at the same time. She knew in her heart that she loved Wufei, but she now realized that she loved Zechs too. Milliardo pulled away and looked into Hannah's dazed eyes, "Please stay with me," Milliardo whispered softly, stroking her hair softly. "Stay here and fight with me. We'll help bring peace to Earth and the colonies together."  
Hannah blinked her eyes then looked away, ashamed that her heart could love two men. "I'll think about it," she said, her voice shaking slightly. 'Please leave me,' she pleaded silently.  
Milliardo leaned over and kissed Hannah on her forehead. "Call me when you've made up your mind." He smiled at his love and left the room.  
Hannah waited for Milliardo to shut the door before slumping to the floor. She pressed her head against her knees and started to cry. "Wufei, I'm so sorry....."  
  
"It's a pleasure to me you Kasey," Duo said as he shook her hand.  
Kasey smiled, "It's nice to meet you too. I've never seen you around here. Are you new here?"  
"Um, yeah, I'm here to sign up," Duo replied, sweatdropping slightly. 'Geez, I hate having to lie to this girl, but if I don't, she'll find out I'm a Gundam pilot.  
Kasey raised a eyebrow. 'He looks a little nervous. And he looks a little familiar too.' Kasey smiled again. "That's great, we always need more people in the OZ forces. Just go over to that booth and sign up there. I hope to work with you sometime." She took her hand out of Duo's hand. "See you around," she said, still smiling as she walked away. After she turned away, she thought, 'I know I've seen him before, but where?'  
Duo stared at Kasey's back as she walked away. He turned around and started to walk away also, but not to the booth. Duo started to head towards the room where Kasey said the Gundam was held. Duo made sure no one was watching before opening the door and quickly slipping inside. Duo's jaw dropped when he saw was in front of him. "Shit," he swore softly as he moved towards it. "This Gundam is amazing." Duo heard a small click behind him. Duo turned around and saw Kasey with a gun in her hand, aimed at him.  
"It is, isn't it?" Kasey said, walking towards him, gun still aimed at him. "I named it the Gundam Starburst. I'm surprised you didn't know about it, Duo Maxwell, pilot of Gundam 02, Deathscythe HELL."  
Duo raised an eyebrow, surprised, "So you know who I am huh?"  
Kasey shrugged. "At first I didn't, but then your name rang a bell, and I remember watching your Gundam being blown up. I've heard you got it rebuilt." Kasey stopped in front of Duo, now only being a few feet from him.  
Duo narrowed his eyes, "How do you know all this?" he demanded.  
This time Kasey put on a real smile, "Professor G told me all about you when I joined six months ago."  
The braided boy's eyes went really wide, "WHAT?!?"  
Kasey giggled. She put the gun down and moved towards Duo until their faces were only inches from each other. "And from the Professor told me about you, I've heard women fall for you quite easily."  
Duo grinned, slipping his arms around Kasey's waist and pulling her towards him. "From what I can tell, you haven't fallen for me yet."  
"That's where you're wrong, Maxwell," Kasey replied, wrapping her arms around Duo's neck. "I fell for you six months ago." She closed the gap between them and kissed him softly on the lips.  
Just then the door swung open and two armed officers came in, "What the hell is going on in here, Officer Sanada?"  
Kasey broke off the kiss and slightly turned her head towards the officers, "I'm just going to tell you guys truth. I'm this Gundam's pilot, and I'm here to steal it back from you."  
"WHAT!" Before the two officers could react, Kasey quickly moved away from Duo and did a backflip towards them, and with a fast move, did a 180 degree turn and knocked the two men out with an extended leg.  
Duo's jaw dropped, "Wow, cool move."  
Kasey bent down and took off the space helments that the two officers had, "Just years of gymnastics." She tossed one of the helments to Duo, "Come on." She started to climb into Starburst. "Where are you hiding Deathscythe?"  
Duo climbed in after her and sat in the pilot's seat, pulling Kasey onto his lap, since it was the only way for them to be in the cockpit together without getting hurt during the ride. Not that he minded, of course. "I'm hiding it in the L2 junkyard. You sure you know how to pilot this thing?"  
Kasey buckled them in and turned her head towards Duo, "What, you think Professor G would just give me a Gundam without teaching me how to pilot one? Just watch the master at work!" She started the engine and before OZ had time to stop them, they were both gone.  
  
Wufei let out a shaky cry as he woke up from the nightmare he was having. He dreamt that Hannah and Zechs were kissing, and that just killed him. Quatre had just walked into the room when it happened. "Wufei, are you ok?" Quatre cried, running over to his friend.  
Wufei ran his hands through his loose hair, "It was nothing."  
"Are you sure?" Quatre asked softly, touching Wufei's shoulder.  
Wufei shrugged Quatre off and said curtly, "I said it was nothing." When Wufei noticed the hurt look on his friend, he sighed, "I'm sorry Quatre. I just don't want to talk about it right now, ok?"  
Quatre nodded, "I understand, Wufei. Just come to me when you're ready."  
Wufei gave Quatre a small smile. Just then a loud noise came from the hanger. "Sounds like Duo's back," Wufei replied.  
Quatre's scrunched his eyebrows together. "But I just heard two Gundams land."  
Wufei looked at Quatre. Did that mean Hannah could be back? Heero and Trowa ran into the room. "I just heard two Gundams land. Is that Hannah?'' Heero demanded.  
Wufei shook his head sadly. "It didn't sound like it."  
Duo swung the door open and walked out of the hanger. "Hey guys, what's..." Before Duo could finish, Heero pushed him to the floor.  
"Where the HELL have you been?!?" Heero yelled.  
Duo was confused, "What do you mean? I had a mission. And where's Hannah? I didn't see her Gundam."  
"She was kidnapped by Zechs," Trowa replied softly.  
"WHAT!" Duo yelled. "I'm going to kill him! If he hurts Hannah I'll..."  
"Hannah's been captured?"  
Everyone execpt Duo turned to looked at the person who spoke. They were all surprised to see a girl standing in front of them. "Who are you?" Wufei asked.  
"I'm Kasey Sanada. I'm a new Gundam Pilot." Kasey explained. She looked down at Heero and Duo. "Heero, would you mind getting off of Duo and explain to me what's going on. If your sister was captured by Zechs, we need to stop fucking around and go save her."  
Duo looked up at Kasey admiring, "Ain't she something guys?"  
"Stupid baka," Heero muttered. He got off his friend and glared at Kasey, "How do you about Hannah?"  
Kasey glared back at him, "That's none of your damn business. Right now we have to figure out a way to save her or else she's going to be in a lot of trouble when Zechs and Treize go at it."  
  
Hannah slowly opened her eyes, her head throbbing from crying so much. She sat upright and covered her face with her hands. "What am I do? I love Wufei so much, but I love Zechs too."  
"A hard choice to make, isn't it Hannah?"  
Hannah's head snapped up, and jumped up in surprise at who she saw. "Lei!"  
Lei smiled softly at the shocked teen, "Surprised, huh?"  
"But I thought you were..."  
"Dead?" Lei supplied. Hannah nodded slowly. "Well you're right. I am."  
Hannah let her head fall back onto her knees, "I must be losing my mind."Lei chuckled, shaking her head. Her face then turned serious. "I see you are in love with two men?" Hannah nodded slowly, not being able to look Lei in the eye. "Do not be ashamed, Hannah. I truly understand what you're going through."  
Hannah looked at Lei, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't know what to do Lei. I love them both!"  
"I see." Lei turned away from Hannah. "And from the look I see in your eyes, I can tell you have already chosen who you want to be with. You just don't know it yet." Lei turned back to the young girl, who's face was now confused. "Just remember I want you to be happy. You are a very special girl, Hannah."  
Hannah gave Lei a small smile. "Thank you Lei."  
Lei nodded, "I must go now. Hannah, please get through this war alive."  
"I will. Thank you Lei," Hannah said softly as Lei slowly disapeared. Hannah stood up and went to the window. "I do know Lei," Hannah whispered. "I know what I have to do."  
  
Kasey: I did it! I finished Chapter Six! This was one of the hardest one so far, due to writer's block and Duo not keeping his hands off me!  
Duo: What? I can't thank you?  
Kasey: (sighs) Alright, alright! Thank me!Duo: (predatory grin forms on face)  
Kasey: (sweatdrops) Uh Duo, what are you thinking?  
Duo: You'll see! (lifts Kasey in his arms and starts heading towards a room)  
Kasey: (face turns pink) Email me at kasey_sanada@hotmail.com and tell me what you think! See you in Chapter Seven!  
Duo: If I let her write it that is!  
Kasey: (face turns red) DUO! 


	9. The Reunion of Two Pilots Chapter Seven

(Gundam Wing is not owned by me. It is owned by Bandai and Sunrise. All I own are my characters, Christina/Hannah, Amuro, and Kasey.)  
  
Kasey: OMG! I can't believe I've made it to Chapter Seven. Actually I can.  
Hannah: (walking towards her with gun in hand) Kasey, I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you!  
Kasey: Geez! What have I done now?  
Hannah: You know exactly what you've done! When am I going to get out of that room? I'm going crazy!!  
Kasey: Don't worry. I've got someone coming to get you out.  
Hannah: Oh, and one more thing.  
Kasey: (sighs) What, Hannah?  
Hannah: Why do you always intervene at the beginning and end of each chapter?  
Kasey: Because I'm the writer and I can!  
Hannah: And another thing...  
Kasey: Hannah, I'm seriously thinking about writing you out of this story.  
Hannah: Ok, I'll shut up.  
Kasey: And now, for your enjoyment, here's Chapter Seven.  
  
The Reunion of Two Pilots  
by Kasey Sanada  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"What do you mean, when Zechs and Treize go at it?"  
Kasey turned to Wufei, "Treize is very protective of Hannah. Some might even say that he's in love with her."  
Wufei's jealously flared. Gods, how many more men are going to be in love with her?  
Kasey could sense Wufei's jealously, "Don't worry, Hannah only thinks of Treize as a friend. Anyway, they'll most likely fight near Libra, and that's where Hannah's at."  
Amuro got up from his chair, "Well, that's where we're going then."  
Kasey held up a hand, "Wait, Amuro. Not only will we put ourselves at risk, but most likely Hannah too."  
Heero glared at her and crossed his arms, "Well, then, what do you expect us to do?"  
Kasey put a hand on Heero's chest and pushed him into a seat. "Well, if you would shut up for a few minutes, maybe I can tell you the plan I have."  
Hannah stared up at the wall of her cell. "Seems that this is all I'm doing nowadays," Hannah said, sighing. Just then she thought she heard someone being punched. Hannah jump out of her bed and got into a fighting stance. She narrowed her eyes as the door slowly opened, and lunged at the shadow figure before her.  
The person caught her arms. "Whoa, Christina. Is this anyway to treat the people who are saving you?"  
Hannah looked up and recognized the ice blue eyes right away, "Treize?" She looked at the person behind him, "And Tamara? What are you doing here?"  
Treize let go of her arms. "We came to rescue you. What are you doing locked up in here, Christina?"  
Hannah eyes narrowed. "Don't call me that. Call me Hannah."  
Treize stared back at the young girl before him. This wasn't the Christina..er..Hannah he knew. Once her colbat blue eyes were so full of life, they were now cold and angry. "What has happened to you?"  
When Hannah didn't answer, Tamara said, "We need to get her out of here before Milliardo finds out we're here."  
"You wasted your time coming here. I'm not leaving."  
They both looked at Hannah, "What?" Tamara exclaimed, not believing what she just heard.  
Hannah turned around and went back to her bed, where her goggles were at. She slipped them back on her head and said, "I said I'm not going. What, are you hard of hearing now, Tamara?"  
Treize walked up to Hannah, "But why, Hannah? I mean, look at what this war is doing to you! It's going to kill you if we don't get you out now!"  
"I don't care."  
Tamara tried something else, "But what about Amuro and Heero? And Wufei?" Hannah turned around sharply, her eyes glaring at Tamara, demanding how she knew about Heero and Wufei. "Computers hold information on almost everything now, you know. But are you seriously going to choose Milliardo over Wufei?"  
Hannah looked at Tamara with a angry glare. "I didn't say that. All I said was I wasn't leaving." She turned away. "I suggest you leave, now.  
Treize looked at Hannah, "Hannah...."  
"NOW!" Hannah said angerly, turning back to look at Treize. "I am not twelve years old anymore! I am old enough to know what I am doing. Now go before I decide to tell them that you're here!"  
Treize looked at Hannah for a moment before saying. "Fine, we'll go."  
"But Treize..." Tamara began to protest.  
"No, she said she knows what she's doing. Let's trust her judgement." He looked at the young girl. "I hope you know what you're doing," he said before he and Tamara left.  
"You bet I know what I'm doing," Hannah said softly before pressing the intercom button that was in the cell. "Milliardo, I'm made my decision."  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow as Kasey finished explaining her plan. "That's your plan?"  
Kasey plopped on a couch next to Duo. "Oh, and you have a better one?"Heero remained quiet. "I thought so. Look, I know it's not exactly the best plan, but at least it'll get Hannah out of there safely."  
Amuro pushed himself away from the table he was leaning against next to Lucrezia, "Kasey's right. If it gets Hannah out of there, I say we do it."  
"I agree," Lucrezia said, wrapping her arms around Amuro. "Getting Hannah out of there is the most important thing right now."  
"You forgot just one thing."  
Everyone turned around to see Treize and Tamara standing in the doorway. Heero whipped out his gun and aimed it at the two. "What the hell are you two doing here?"  
"Heero, put the damn gun down!" Heero turned his head around and saw Duo with an angry look in his eyes. "Right now we need to save Hannah, not fighting. Now put the gun away, or I'm going to kick your ass when this is over!" Everybody's eyes widened. Duo has never spoken to any of them like this before. He must really be pissed!  
Heero narrowed his eyes at Duo for a moment before putting his gun away. He looked back at Treize and Tamara, "I'm going to ask again. What the hell are you two doing here?"  
Tamara stepped forward, "We're here to deliver a message."  
Trowa raised an eyebrow, "From who?"  
"Hannah."  
Wufei's eyes widened, "Hannah? You know where she is? Tell me!"  
Treize held up a hand, "Now just hold up dragon. You better know what's going on before you go rescuing Hannah."  
Quarte got an angry look in his eyes, "What's so important that we have to wait?" he cried.  
"What if Hannah doesn't want to be rescued?"  
Everyone went silent. Then Amuro spoke, "What do you mean by that, Treize?"  
Treize sighed tiredly, "Tamara and I went to get her out of Libra, but she refused to go."  
They all gasped, "But why?" Relena exclaimed.  
"She made a choice of who she was going to fight with," Tamara said grimly.  
Everyone was speechless. Why would Hannah do something like this? Wufei got up and headed towards the hanger. "Wufei where are you going?" Trowa asked.  
Wufei turned around and Trowa was surprised to see how angry he looked, "I'm going after her. You can stay here if you want, but I'm not going to sit around and do nothing."  
Heero got up. "I'm coming too. I lost my sister once. I'm NOT going to lose her again."  
Kasey stood up also, "I'm coming with you."  
"Same here." Duo said.  
"Count us in!" Trowa and Quatre replied.  
Amuro and Lucrezia looked and each other and smiled. "We're coming too."  
Treize and Tamara looked at them like they were crazy, "You're still going to try and rescue her?" Tamara asked.  
Heero looked at her and said, "Of course. Not only is she my sister, she's a part of this team, and this team sticks together, no matter what." He turned to the others, "Right guys?"  
"RIGHT!" the others replied.  
"Let's go get her then!" They all ran to the hanger to get their gundams.  
Amuro walked up to Treize. "They're going to do all they can to get her back. They've always been stubborn like that."  
Treize nodded, smiling slightly. "Yes. Now let go help them get Hannah back."  
  
Milliardo stared out into space. Quinze walked up to stand next to him. "Sir, what are you looking for?"  
"You'll see."  
Hannah looked at Milliardo curiously. She crossed her arms and looked at what he was looking at and gasped. No, it couldn't be....  
"Captain Milliardo, 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, Tallegeese, and several Taurus' are coming towards us, along with a unknown Gundam."  
"Excellent. Then everything is going according to plan."  
"What are you talking about, Milliardo?"  
Milliardo stood up and placed a hand on Hannah's cheek. "You will see soon enough, Christina."  
Hannah's eyes flickered over at the screen, where she saw her friends coming towards them. 'I told them not to come here! Why didn't they listen?' she thought in dismay.  
Milliardo chuckled, "Well, well, Amuro, I see what I said was true, but only one of us will be the victor."  
  
Kasey: FINALLY! Chapter Seven is now been revised! I actually like this one better now that I fixed it up. I have about one chapter more to go and then I'll start on the sequel to this.  
Hannah: Oh god! You mean I have to put up with more of this?!?  
Kasey: Oh, chill out, Han-chan! Anyway, thanks to all who have been with me this whole time. See ya in Chapter Eight! 


	10. The Reunion of Two Pilots Chapter Eight

(Gundam Wing is not owned by me. It is owned by Bandai and Sunrise. All I own are my characters, Christina/Hannah, Amuro, and Kasey.)  
  
Kasey: Yes, minna, this is it! The final chapter to The Reunion of Two Pilots! (starts crying)  
Duo: Kay-chan, what's wrong?  
Kasey: I'm just sad that I'm almost finished with this story!  
Duo: (pats Kasey on the back) Hey don't worry, you can always write a sequel!  
Kasey: (stops crying) You're right, Duo! I totally forgot! I'm going to do that! (kisses Duo on the lips) Thanks!  
Duo: (blushes)  
Kasey: Also, if all you loyal readers have noticed, I changed the song from "Just Communication" to "Rhythm Emotion". I felt it fit better with this chapter. It is sung by Two-Mix, (now one of my favorite singers!) I hope you enjoy the final chapter of The Reunion of Two Pilots!  
  
The Reunion of Two Pilots  
by Kasey Sanada  
Chapter Eight  
  
Milliardo got up out of his seat and started towards the door, "Quinze, I want you to get four Aries mobile suits ready to battle. I'll be going out in Epyon."  
Quinze looked at Milliardo like he was crazy. "Only four, sir? Are you sure that's enough?"  
Milliardo turned around to look at Quinze. "It's enough to keep me alive."  
Quinze saluted him, "Yes sir, I'll go get them ready." He turned and headed towards the hanger to get the suits ready.  
Milliardo look at Hannah, "Christina, you stay here and take command. I don't want you getting hurt."  
"But Milliardo..."  
Milliardo floated over to Hannah and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Please. I lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again." He leaned down and kissed Hannah on the lips. When she didn't respond, he pulled back, confused.  
Hannah turned around and said in a monotone voice, "You better go get ready."  
Milliardo, still confused, opened his mouth to say something, but Quinze came back in and told him the mobile suits were ready. Milliardo nodded and said to Hannah before leaving, "We'll talk later."  
Hannah said nothing as he left. She was silent until Quinze spoke. "Captain Yashima, what are your orders?"  
Turning to look at the fight that was about to begin, she answered in a flat voice, "We sit here and watch the fight."  
  
Heero turned on the screen so everyone could hear. "Everyone, get ready! Zechs is coming!"  
Kasey turns on her own screen and sees only four mobile suits with Zechs. She raises an eyebrow. "Only four suits? What is this guy asking for, his death?"  
"On the contrary, Miss Sanada. I am here to kill all of you." Kasey raised a eyebrow, wondering how the hell he knew her name.  
Duo pulls out his scythe, "Not today, you're not, Zechs!"  
Wufei growled, "Where's Hannah?"  
Milliardo snarled, "That's none of your concern!"  
Amuro's Taurus suit moved out to the front of the line. Lucrezia gasped. "Amuro, stop!"  
Amuro ignored her. "Milliardo, if you hurt my sister, I'll...."  
Milliardo pretended to look scared, but a smirk was slowly appearing on his face. "You'll do what, Amuro? Kill me? I don't think so. You're too weak of a pilot to defeat me. Now, it's time to destroy you." With that said, Epyon charged foreword and before Amuro could react, sliced one of the arms off of Amuro's Taurus suit.  
"What the... AHHHH!!!!" Amuro cried out as loose electricity hit him.  
Milliardo pushed his once best friend's suit out of his way before he turned and faced Wing Zero and the others. "And now, it's your turn."  
  
Amuro, NOOO!!" Hannah screamed. How could Zechs do this to his own best friend? She didn't want to have to do this, but now it looked like she didn't have a choice. She quickly turned and started towards the hanger where Dragonfire was being kept.  
Quinze quickly grabbed her arm, "Captain Christina, where are you...." he was quickly silenced when Hannah pressed the barrel of her gun against his forehead.  
"For the last FUCKING time, my name is Hannah Yuy," she growled, "and if you value your life, you will let go of my arm." A click from her gun could be heard. "Now do as I say."  
Quinze let go of her arm and Hannah kicked him in the head with her leg, knocking him out. "I've been wanting to do that." She was about to leave when she heard a loud boom. Her head swung around in time to see Altron's and Epyon's weapons clash. Hannah's eyes narrowed, "No more," she said angerly. "This war ends now." She turned and headed towards the hanger.  
As she ran down towards the hanger, a hand came out and grabbed her arm. She quickly turned around and pointed her gun at the person's face. She gasped when she saw who it was. "Doctor J! How did you get in here?"  
Doctor J shook his head, "Right now that's not important. What's important is that we get you out there."  
"But how would I be of any help? I always seem to get hurt."  
Doctor J held out a disk. "This will help you determine your future. Install this into Dragonfire and it will help you."  
Hannah looked at the disk for a moment before taking it. "Thank you Doctor J. How can I thank you for all that you have done for me?"  
Doctor J smiled softly, "By ending this war, once and for all."  
Hannah nodded, "Don't worry Doctor, I won't let you down." She turned back around and quickly ran to the hanger.  
Doctor J watched Hannah run down the hall. "Just like her brother. So full of spirit." Just then he heard a click. Doctor J turned around and saw Quinze with a gun aimed at him.  
"So it was you who corrupted Christina." Slowly Quinze squeezed the trigger.  
Doctor J stood there calmly, accepting his future, "I only showed her the path to her destiny."  
Hannah raised her head as she heard a loud bang. 'Goodbye Doctor J. Thank you for helping me find my brother." She put her goggles over her eyes and closed the door to her Gundam. A few seconds later she started Dragonfire up and went out to space to face her destiny.  
  
I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"  
kono mune no kodu wa  
anata e to tsudzuite're so far away  
  
I just feel the "Rhythm Emotion"  
The beat of my heart  
reaches out to you, so far away  
  
Quatre radar beeped. "You guys! Somebody's heading our way!"  
Kasey looked up at the visual screen after she destroyed two enemy mobile suit. "But who would be stupid enough to come into this fight?" A light that twinkled like a star came closer until Trowa recognized the mobile suit.  
"You guys! That's Dragonfire!"  
Duo swung his scythe, destroying another mobile suit. He turned his head around as Hannah zoomed past him. "Hannah what the hell are you doing? Get out of here!"  
Hannah ignored Duo and continued towards the fight that she knew was going on because of her.  
  
mou kizutsuite mo ii  
hitomi wo sorasazu ni  
atsuku hageshiku ikite itai  
  
It's OK if I get hurt  
I want to live passionately and intensely  
without turning my eyes away  
  
"You think you can defeat me, boy?" Milliardo quickly dodge Wufei's twin-beam lance.  
Wufei growled as he had Altron stop in a fighting position. "I don't care how long it take me to defeat you. You will pay for destroying my home, killing my family and taking Hannah against her will!"  
  
Amuro finished slicing through another of White Fang's mobile suits before noticing Hannah zooming by him. "What the hell! Heero! It's Hannah!"  
"What!" Heero snapped his head around to see Hannah racing towards Wufei and Zechs. "Leave her be. She knows what she's doing."  
"Huh?" Amuro looked at the video screen and stared at Heero like he was crazy.  
  
I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"  
ayamachi mo itami mo  
azayaka na isshun no hikari e to michibiete  
  
I just feel the "Rhythm Emotion"  
Mistakes and pain  
lead us to a brilliant, momentary light.  
  
"AHHHGGGG!!! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!!" Dragonfire spun around in a circle, cutting through three mobile suits with her beam saber. She looked over to where Milliardo and Wufei were still fighting. 'Dammit! I'm not going to get over there in time, unless....' She punched in four letters before hitting ENTER. A second later, the inside of Dragonfire began to glow. Her eyes narrowed. "This war ends now."  
  
Milliardo moved back away from Wufei, smirking. "Don't worry, boy. I'll make your death is as painless as possible."  
"ARRRGGHHH!!!" Wufei growled, but before he could move a inch, a mobile suit moved in front of his path, a mobile suit that looked much like Hannah. "Nani?"  
  
I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"  
kono mune no kodou wa  
anata e to tsudzuite'ru so far away  
  
I just feel the "Rhythm Emotion"  
The beat of my heart  
reaches out to you, so far away  
  
Milliardo's eyes widened, "Christina, what are you doing? Get out of the way!"  
"No!" Hannah cried. "I refuse to stand by and watch this battle and see innocent people die because of it! Dragonfire has shown me my future, and I will follow it, even if it means my death!"  
"But how?" Wufei asked. "That would mean.... YOU HAVE THE ZERO SYSTEM INSTALLED IN DRAGONFIRE!"  
"That's right, and now to start following my destiny." Dragonfire turned towards Altron and rammed into it.  
"What the... UHHH!!!" Wufei's head flew foreword from the impact of the hit. "Hannah, what are you doing?"  
  
sou... shinayaka ni ima wo  
suhada de uketomete  
motto "yasashisa" mitsuketai yo  
  
Yeah... Lithely accepting the moment  
with my bare skin  
I want to find more "gentleness"  
  
"Thank the gods that was the last of them," Quatre said, wiping his brow. He heard Kasey gasp. "Kasey-san, what's wrong?"  
"Hannah's fighting Wufei!" she exclaimed.  
"What the hell? What does she think she's doing?" Duo yelled. Just then they saw her attack Milliardo. "She's attacking Milliardo too? But why both of them?" Heero's voice came over the intercom.  
"She's doing what Dragonfire's telling her to do." he said flatly.  
Trowa looked at the face on the screen, "You mean...."  
"She has the Zero system installed in her Gundam."  
  
subete ga kirameite'ta  
osanai hi no kiseki torimodoshite...  
  
Take back the miracle of your youth,  
when everything shined...  
  
Wufei blocked Hannah's beam saber with his twin-beam lance as she attacked him again. "Hannah, stop it!"  
"Don't you understand?!? This war is standing in the way of peace! All of us that are fighting in it are standing in the way!"  
"Christina, what are you talking about?" Milliardo block one of Hannah's attacks.  
"I'm tired of fighting, so I'm following what Dragonfire tells me and I am going to finish this war MYSELF!!!" Hannah went to attack Wufei, but as he tried to block her, his twin-beam lance missed her weapon and connected with her gundam, making Hannah cry out in pain as electricity hit her.  
  
I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"  
otagai no setsunasa  
kanjiai wakeaeru nukumori wo shinjite'ru  
  
I just feel the "Rhythm Emotion"  
I believe in the kindness  
of feeling and understanding each other's heartbreak.  
  
"CHRISTINA!!" Milliardo yelled.  
"HANNAH!!" Heero cried. He lunged Wing Zero foreword towards the fight, hoping to get to his sister in time.  
Wufei's eyes went wide as he realized what he had just done. He pulled his weapon out, making Hannah cried out as more electricity hit her. "Oh gods, HANNAH!!"  
  
"You guys, Tamara and Treize are saying something on screen!" Lucrezia said.  
"People of Earth and the Colonies," Treize began, "Today is beginning of a new era. As of today, December 24 in the year After Colony 195, we have come together as one nation, the World Colony Nation."  
"We must work together in order to keep this peace," Tamara continued. "In order to do that, we need a pacifist leader. So we have asked Relena Peacecraft to be the World Colony Nation's leader." Cheers could be heard as that was said.  
"It's actually happening!" Quatre exclaimed. "We're finally heading towards true peace!"  
But their joy was soon shattered when Trowa cried out, "You guys, something's wrong with Hannah's Gundam!"  
Kasey clicked her screen over to the fight and went pale. "Her Gundam was hit by Wufei's weapon!"  
  
I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"  
kono kiss de tashika na  
jounetsu wo tsutaetai so far away...  
  
I just feel the "Rhythm Emotion"  
With this kiss, I want to   
show a definite passion to you, so far away....  
  
"Hannah! Hannah, speak to me!" Wufei cried out.  
"I'm fine, Wufei," she replied. She looked at her screen and her eyes widened, "OH SHIT! Something's falling towards Earth!" She put her Gundam into overdrive and headed towards the falling piece of the now destroyed Libra.  
"I'm helping you!" Heero followed her.  
"NO! You stay there!"  
"But...."  
"I MEAN IT HEERO!!" Hannah continued towards the falling piece.  
Heero stopped. "Hannah.....don't let yourself get killed......"  
Hannah raced in front of the falling Libra piece and tried to hold her beam cannon in place. She felt the pressure of going back into the Earth's atmosphere. "Ugh!" she cried out but tried to stay focused. "I have to stay focus! I can't let this hit the Earth!!"  
  
I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"  
ayamachi mo itami mo  
azayaka na isshun no hikari e to michibiete  
  
I just feel the "Rhythm Emotion"  
Mistakes and pain  
lead us to a brilliant, momentary light.  
  
"What the hell does she think she's doing?" Duo cried.  
"She's trying to destroy that piece that fell off of Libra!" Quatre exclaimed.  
"Come on girl!" Kasey yelled. "You can do it!"  
"Focus, Hannah!" Heero cried. 'Please, god, don't let her die.'  
Hannah tried to focus Dragonfire Zero's beam cannon at the falling piece, but the re-entry force was making it difficult. It was also starting to tear Dragonfire apart. Hannah narrowed her eyes. "I will not die here!!"  
  
Wufei watched in horror as he watched his true love fall towards Earth. 'Hannah.... Okassan, please bring her back to me.  
Pieces of Dragonfire Zero were starting to come off and the force was becoming unbearable. Tears stung Hannah's eyes. "Heero.... Amuro...."  
*Beep* Locked on Target *Beep*  
"I LOVE YOU WUFEI!!" Hannah cried as she let the energy of her beam cannon leave and connect with falling Libra piece, making it blow up.  
The blast of it was so bright, everyone near it in space had to cover their eyes. When they opened their eyes, they saw floating pieces of Libra, but no sight of Hannah or Dragonfire.  
"Where's Hannah?" Amuro said franticily.  
"She's disappeared..." Heero said slowly, tears stinging the back of his eyes. 'Hannah...'  
Everyone was silent until Duo spoke, "Do you think she could be dead?"  
Wufei covered his face with his hands. "No, she's still alive, I know it."  
Nobody notice Milliardo Peacecraft leave.  
  
I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"  
kono mune no kodou wa  
anata e to tsudzuite're so far away  
  
I just feel the "Rhythm Emotion"  
The beat of my heart  
reaches out to you, so far away  
  
The year is After Colony 195, and peace is finally in the peoples reach. Earth and the Colonies have come together as one, calling themselves the World Colony Nation with Relena Peacecraft as their leader. Now no longer needing to fight, the Gundam Pilots go off to try to leave semi normal lives.  
Hannah Yuy, aka Christina Yashima, Pilot 06 and pilot of the now Dragonfire Zero Gundam, was reported missing after the battle with Libra. Several years later she arrives on Quatre Raberba Winner's porch holding her only daughter Adrianne in her arms. The father is rumored to be Milliardo Peacecraft.  
Trowa Barton, Pilot 03 and pilot of the Gundam Heavyarms CUSTOM, went off to different places to work in the circus with his sister, Catherine. During a stay in Tokyo, he meets and falls in love with a shinto priestess named Raye Hino. They marry and have a boy and a girl, Alex and Christina.  
Duo Maxwell, Pilot 02 and pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe HELL and Kasey Sanada, Pilot 07 and pilot of the Gundam Starburst, settle down in the L2 Colony and work in the salvage yard. They later marry and have twins, Mark and Anna.  
Quatre Raberba Winner, Pilot 04 and pilot of the Gundam Sandrock CUSTOM, goes back to the L4 Colony and helps his sisters run the family business. On a business trip to Tokyo, Quatre runs into a girl named Marissa Kaiou. They date for a few years before marrying and have two girls, Emily and Mandy.  
Heero Yuy, Pilot 01 and pilot of the Wing Zero Gundam, joins a group called the Preventers and works to keep another war from happening. He and Relena tried to make their relationship work, but with their lives being so different, they had to split up. On a stay in Nerima, he meets a girl name Ukyou Kounji. Though their relationship starts out rocky due to their personalities being so similar, they later marry and have two children, Trevor and Maria.  
Wufei Chang, Pilot 05 and Pilot of the Gundam Altron, joins the Preventers with Heero but pretty much keeps to himself. He never gets over Hannah, but he meets a girl named Pan Son, who he falls for and marries. They have a son, Nikolas, but after five years of marriage, and due to Wufei's feelings for Hannah, they seperate but remain good friends.  
Amuro Yashima and Lucrezia Noin run the Preventers later marry and have a child, Sayla, who they are very protective of.  
Treize Krushrunada and Tamara Une help Amuro and Lucrezia run the Preventers and soon after the war they have a child, Brian.  
Milliardo and Relena Peacecraft run the World Colony Nation together and work hard to keep the peace. Relena never marries but rumor has it that Milliardo has a child, but even that is unclear.  
Can this peace that Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Hannah, and Kasey worked so hard for stay? Only time will tell.  
  
Kasey: It's finished! It took me forever, but it's finally finished!!  
Duo: (crying)  
Kasey: Duo, why are you crying?  
Duo: (hugs Kasey tightly) Why did you have to end it were Hannah and Wufei don't end up together? They were so cute together!!  
Kasey: (sweatdrops) Uh, Duo, I have my reasons. Now stop hugging me so tightly. I can't breath!!  
Duo: (lets go slightly) And why didn't you keep Trowa and Quatre together?Kasey: (sighs) It will be explained in the sequel.  
Duo: Oh, okay!  
Kasey: Okay now minna, write me at kasey_sanada@hotmail.com and tell me how you liked it! Ja na for now!! 


End file.
